Las Vegas it up!
by Dreamgirl98
Summary: 15 year olds Rocky, Cece, Gunther, Tinka, Deuce, and 17 year old Ty are chosen to go on a trip to Las Vegas to dance. Along there they will be paired up with a boy and girl and learn lots about each other. A story about love, and friendship. Please read it's my first story. Lots of Gece, Reuce, and Tynka. I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Cece's POV

It all started one regular Thursday afternoon. I was in science class bored out of my mind! I mean, honestly I don't know how Rocky can even like school! They teach you random trash about the enviorment,biosphere, etc. Anyways, just as I was ready to give up and take a nap, our principal came inside our room and said " I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I need Rocky Blue and Cece Jones to come with me please. I looked at Rocky confused and we just headed outside with our principal.

Rocky's POV

While I was in science class having fun learning, OUR PRINCIPAL COMES IN AND CALLS ME AND CECE OVER! Really, what mess has Cece gotten us into now! It wasn't fair she always got me in trouble and as much as I loved her as a BFF I was sick of it! When the principal called us Cece looked at me confused. We both headed outside and to our surprise we saw Gunther and Tinka ; the two blonde twins, exchange students since 1st grade, were there with their sparkly out fits . Oh this should be interesting!

No POV

As Rocky and Cece went out the door, Gunther yelled out, I am Gunther!  
Followed by Tinka yelling, and I am Tinka! Then together they said, and we are, The Hessenheffers!" Rocky and Cece said in unison, We know! Rocky then said what are we doing here anyways? Everyone nodded in agreement. The principal said, don't worry kids you will see. She escorted them into her office and pointed at four seats and each of them took one. The principal said, don't worry you guys aren't in trouble, I have someone here that wants to see you . Just then a lady in her late 30s with brunette hair and dark coffee colored eyes walked in, Hi kids! You can call me Morgan she said as she shook each of their hands. Gunther and Tinka stood up and did their usual greeting ( I am Gunther! And I am Tinka! And we are the Hessenheffers!). Morgan said wow you guys are a little weirder than in the show. Rocky said Totally! While Cece said Defiantly! Morgan then said Well, anyways I'm here to talk to you guys about the show. They all remained silent as Morgan spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

No POV

Morgan explained, we have watched you guys perform on Shake It Up Chicago, and we have decided that you four are the best dancers. So, we are offering to take you guys on a trip to Las Vegas! Where you guys will perform on Shake It Up Las Vegas! Rocky and Cece hugged each other and screamed in excitement. Gunther and Tinka high fived and also hugged. Wait, Morgan said. We only have one boy but we need one for each of you girls. So one of you girls pick Gunther as your partner while the other two have to figure someone else to take. Tinka immediately shouted out ME! ME! I am with Gunther. Morgan thought about it for a while and finally said No, sorry I don't want you two as partners since you guys are siblings. Someone else has to, she looked at Rocky and Cece. They both pointed at each other. Then finally Gunther said you two should play that American game called rock, paper, scissor, shoe lace. SHOE! Cece corrected. Whatever shoe! Gunther responded. Then Rocky said yeah he's right. Ok let's get this over with! The two girls did Rock, paper, scissor, shoe! Rocky made a rock, while Cece did scissor. I win! I win! Rocky cheered. Cece just stood there in disappointment. Gunther got close to her and said ready to have some fun BAYBEEEE! Cece ran behind Rocky and yelled NOOOOO! Then Morgan said as for you two girls, referring to Rocky and Tinka, you two have to find someone by tomorrow. The trip will be free and for 8 days, Morgan explained. However, your parents have to sign these forms. She handed one to each of them. Then she gave an extra one to Rocky and Tinka. Give these to the boy of your choice, have them sign it too. You guys give these forms back signed tomorrow to the office. You will leave two days from now if your parents agree. Then she said well I have to run, it was nice meeting you kids. Bye they all said. Then their principal turned to them and said well you guy can run back to class now. Good luck! As they left a lot was on their mind. Gunther was happy to get paired up with Cece since he had a crush on her. Cece on the other hand was very upset, Why did she have to get Gunther? Could things get worse? Rocky and Tinka were thinking on who to pick. Tinka was also furious she wasn't allowed to be with her brother. This would be an interesting trip for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tinka's POV

All right I can't believe this is happening to me! I mean, finally my dreams come true, and I can't be my twin brother's partner! This was very unfair in my point of view. And to make things worse that Cece girl was Gunther's partner! They had a history of dating once and I am positive my brother has fallen for her. Just the way he looks at her. I know he is ashamed to admit it to me but he really is in love with her. Anyways, who was I going to take now? Well there was a specific person that went into my mind, my friend/enemy Rocky's big brother Ty Blue. Although he was two years older than me, I had had one date with him two years ago but that was enough to make him my crush. He was just so sweet and nice. The way he talked to me and looked at me was an irreplaceable feeling! But just like Gunther I was scared to admit my feelings for him. He obviously forgot about me, especially since he has a new girl ever week! I saw no one else I could take so I made my mind up. I'd get the courage to ask Ty Blue to be my partner.

Rocky's POV

Ok so now I had to pick a partner. School was over and I was on my way to ask Deuce to be my partner. Yeah why Deuce? Deuce had broken up with his girlfriend, Dina, 6 months ago. Since then we've become closer friends. And yeah I admit I have a small crush on him. He's so sweet and a great friend! Always there for me when I need him and never doubts me. He's probably the only person that understands me so much. Even more than Cece, Cece and I usually disagreed on a lot of stuff, but we were still BFFs. Speaking of which, Cece had Gunther as a partner! They made such a cute couple! I really hope they get to know each other some more and finally turn into a couple. Awww that would be soooo sweet. I finally got to Deuce and said hey Deuce. Oh hey Rocky! Said Deuce turning around from arranging his locker. So, I said Deuce I need to talk to you.

Deuce's POV

Hey deuce said Rocky as I was arranging my locker. I turned to see the sweet brunette looking at me. She was so pretty and her eyes were amazing. She was a great friend and the reason I had gotten over my harsh break up with Dina so fast. She said she needed to talk to me. She then explained to me about a trip to Las Vegas she, Cece, and the Hessenheffers had chosen to be in. She also said she needed a partner of her choice for the trip. Then she asked me if I'd go with her as her partner! 6 days with Rocky Blue on a trip to Las Vegas! Could things get any better! I guess I might have doused off for a while because Rocky said Deuce are you ok? When I finally absorbed all the information I said yes I'm fine, and of course I'll go with you! ( I mean I'd had to be nuts to say no, right?) she handed me a form. She said great well have this signed by your parents and I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah thanks I said a little shocked of what just happened. This had to be the best day of my life!

Ty's POV

I was finally at my house doing my boring homework after a long day at school. Well like always I broke up with Jessica my girlfriend for 5 days. Yeah you're probably saying I'm such a player and I can't keep a good relationship, etc. etc. But really I just can't find the right girl! Every girl is always falling for me! When I go on a date with them they always seem to act all sweet and they fake who they really are just to impress me. Just about every date with every girl I went out with was the same, except my date with Tinka Hessenheffer. She was so sweet, beautiful and a great dancer. I wanted to take her out on a date without Gunther paying me but she said no so I didn't want to be known as the desperate loser who's after a Hessenheffer. Yeah not a good sign for my reputation. Anyways, Deuce texted me saying that Rocky had invited him to go to Las Vegas with him and how excited he was and bla bla bla. Trust me I had enough with Rocky all day telling me about it and how much fun she would have! Don't get me wrong I wasn't jealous, just annoyed to keep hearing it over and over again all day! Soon after my phone rang and I almost dropped it in shock. It said Tinka on it. Tinka hadn't called me for a while so boy was I surprised! I picked it up and said hello. Tinka said Oh hey Ty. I am very sorry to call but I need to ask you something very important. She was so sweet! I said oh yeah what is it? Well, she started It's about a trip I have to Las Vegas. Oh no! Not her too! If I wouldn't have had a giant crush on her I would've said not interested and hung up, but I just kept listening instead as she explained the same story about them being chosen to dance in Las Vegas I had heard all day. Then finally she said so I need a partner Ty and I was wondering if you'd want to be my partner, I mean if you don't want to it's ok because you're probably going have your reputation ruined by dancing with a weird girl two years younger than you. So it's completely up to you she said finally finishing. I thought about it for a second, yeah she was probably right it WOULD affect my reputation. But on the other hand I'd give up anything to spend some time with her. So I said Tinka, I don't care about my reputation. I would love to be your partner. I could feel she was smiling. She finally said well thanks Ty I'll come over later to bring you a form your parents have to sign. Ok I'll be here then I said. All right see you bye, she hung up. It was now my turn to be happy.

Cece's POV

I am going to faint! We got a big promotion on dancing and I have to waist it by spending my whole vacation with Gunther! I know this was some kind of torture for doing something bad I've done in the past. Well I'm waiting for Rocky to come over, she all ready asked her mom if she could go and she immediately said yes. Lucky her! My mom would probably take till midnight to finally say yes, if she says yes that is! When Rocky arrived I asked who she was taking and she said Deuce. I knew it! I know she has a crush on him and now they'd be dance partners! This is so sweet, I am so happy for her. Well at least she's going to have a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Hessenheffer's ( No POV)

Gunther walked in the house to find Tinka knitting something. Gunther said hello sister, what are you doing? Tinka responded umm nothing just knitting. Gunther asked are you still mad because I could not be your partner? Look I am very sorry- Tinka cut him off, no Gunther I am not angry, I got over it, really. Silence. Finally Gunther said so who are you going to take? Tinka stayed quiet for a few moments. Ty she finally said. Gunther said WHAT! You are taking Ty! Tinka you should have told me first! Tinka said No! Gunther I can do whatever I want. Besides It's just a dance. Gunther remained silence for a few moments. Then he said Yes you are right Tinka I am so sorry. Tinka said it's okay Gunther, I understand. She walked over and hugged Gunther. Gunther said I love you Tinka. Me too Gunther. Then she said Do you think our parents will be all right with this. Gunther thought about it and said well we'll just have to wait and see.

Two Hours Later –

Gunther and Tinka had waited all day for their parents to come. Then at 7:30 they finally arrived. Tinka ran to hug her father. She said Hi papa! Their father Kashlack Hessenheffer hugged Tinka and said Hi my sweet Tinkabell! Gunther said hi and gave his mother Squitza Hessenheffer and father a quick hug too. Then Tinka said mama, papa, Gunther and I have very important news to tell you. Gunther said we got picked as the best dancers on Shake It Up Chicago along with Rocky and Cece, but anyways we were picked and Gunther and Tinka said together WE ARE GOING TO LAS VEGAS! Kashlack and Squitza thought for a moment. Then Squitza said well congratulations you two! I am so proud of you! Kashlack said well how much will it be? Tinka said oh no papa it's actually free, you just have to sign these forms she said handing her father the forms. Kashlack studied the forms for a while and then said so are you two partners? Gunther said no, I mean we wanted to but we couldn't because siblings aren't allowed to be partners. Kashlack said well then who's going to be your partners then? Well Gunther responded I'm with Cece and Tinka… well, she's with Ty. Kashlack said TY! What! Tinka said relax papa we're just dance partners, it's not like we're sharing a room with them. Squitza said Kashlack the kids are right it's just a dance. Kashlack said oh all right you two can go. But Gunther. Yes papa? said Gunther. Make sure you take care of your sister okay? Gunther said of course papa I will I promise. Then Tinka hugged Kashlack Thank you papa! Thank you! I promise you will not regret it! Kashlack smiled and he said I hope so. Then Squitza said Who's hungry?

Meanwhile at Cece's (No POV) –

When Mrs. Jones, Cece's mother, arrived Cece and Rocky ran to greet her. Mrs. Jones said hi girls! You two seem awfully excited today. Cece said I'm just sooo glad to see you mom! Flynn walked to Mrs. Jones and greeted her with a hug. Then Flynn said in case you are wondering why Cece and Rocky are acting so strange it's because they got picked to go on a trip to Las Vegas to dance and they need you to sign a form so Cece can go. Cece said way to go Flynn! Flynn smiled and walked away to watch T.V. Well? Can I go? Mrs. Jones said I don't see why not! Just explain to me what it's about.

The Next Day –

Gunther's POV

I woke up at 4:30 am and went to find Tinka. We chose our out fits together ( me a green and black sequenced shirt and some black jeans with sparkles and in the middle of my shirt the letter G be-twinkled, while Tinka had a green and black sequenced shirt, some black sparkly tights, a black and green sequenced skirt and in the middle of her shirt the letter T be-twinkled) We quickly ate breakfast and walked together to school. I offered to turn in the form for Tinka in the office. It took us a long time to get our parents to sign it but we finally did it! I was secretly glad siblings weren't allowed to be partners because I finally had a chance to be with my precious Cece! I mean, yeah I wouldn't mind being with my sister either after all I did love her a lot. But Cece, well I loved her too but another way. It was all because of the date we had a long time ago, I mean I didn't really like her before that but after that date, everything changed! I only broke up with her because she was so unhappy, if not I would have never broken up with that beautiful red-haired girl. I was at my locker when I saw Cece alone. She was rarely without her nosey friend Rocky so now was my chance to talk to her. I walked over to her and said HELLO BAYBEEEE! She looked at me, clearly annoyed. But her eyes were so beautiful! I just smiled. She said what do you want Gunther? I said well are you excited for the trip BAYBEE? She said I was the first 2 minutes until I got paired up with you! Just then I saw Morgan walking by. I walked over to her and said HELLO BAYBEEE! What brings you here? Morgan looked at me disturbed. Please never do that again. And I need to talk to you guys so can you please gather everyone that's going to come to the trip with their forms? and meet you guys at my office. I said well sounds good to me. So I set off to gather everyone. It took about 8 minutes but I eventually gathered everyone. We all ran excitedly to the office to see what Morgan had to say to us.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan's POV

I waited for the teens for about 10 minutes till they finally showed up. I said, hello children! Glad to see you again. Okay, do all of you have your forms? Yes! they all said in unison. Great! Then I'll need to take them please. They all handed me their forms. And I said looking at the two new boys that Rocky and Tinka had obviously chosen, so these are the two boys you girls chose. Yes we are said a tall one that looked older than the other boy. Can I have your names please? The tall one said I'm Ty and I'm Tinka's partner. The other short boy said I am Deuce and I'm partnering up with Rocky! I said Cool, how old are you two? Deuce said I'm 15 and Ty said I'm 17, he was blushing a little. Well that's ok I said. So everyone will get to share their hotel room with their partners. I was interrupted as they all said WHAT!. I said well of course! You didn't think the partners were just for dancing, right? Cece said with a scared face, No! you don't understand! I can't possibly share a room with…Gunther! Look Cece, I said On the paper you guys signed it says you agree to do ALL activities with your partners that I assign you to do. Gunther said yeah but I don't like the idea of my sister sleeping with Ty! And neither will my parents! Yeah most of them said in agreement. Then Cece said Gunther you're worried about your sister, when I have to sleep with you! Ok this was getting out of hand, the next thing I know they are all arguing with each other. Oh My Gosh! Stop it! All of you! I said Now, you guys signed a contract and so did your parents so you're going to have to listen to what it says. Everyone stayed silent. Oh come on you guys! Don't worry about it! I mean really. I promise you nothing is going to happen. Then Tinka breaking the silence said So what else will we do with our partners on the trip? I thought about it for a while. Finally I said well you each are going to do a dance individually with your partners, but you'll also be doing one together. Plus you'll seat next to your partners on the plane ride and of course share a room. But there may be some hidden surprises along the way. The whole gang looked at each other a little worried/confused.

Gunther's POV

After Morgan talked to us and explained about the arrangement with our partners. We went back to our classes to continue a normal day in school. But how could I possibly concentrate! I mean I have just received a news that I was to share a room with the love of my life! Plus my twin sister was going to share a room with the top school player Ty! At least I knew I wouldn't play any games with Cece. But how was I to know what was happening with my sister? I was going to tell papa about this. Tinka might kill me for it but I couldn't help it! It was just for her own good after all.

Rocky's POV

Okay the news Morgan told us left me speech less! But unlike most of my friends that were unhappy about sharing a room with our partners I was super excited! This would be my chance to at last spend some time with Deuce! Oh I really couldn't wait now! But I know it would take some talking before Cece could accept she has to sleep with Gunther.

Later Afterschool (No POV) –

Gunther found his sister and they walked home together, while Rocky asked Ty to give her a and Cece a ride home on his new car he bought a year ago. While Rocky and Cece rode home, Rocky noticed Cece was quiet. Rocky finally said Cece look, I know you're upset about the whole partner sharing room situation. But Cece you'll be fine, I mean Gunther would never do anything bad to you. Cece finally said Rocky you're right, I guess I'm over reacting a little. Rocky looked at her. Cece said well, a lot. Rocky said great! Now as soon as we get home we should start packing. Yeah Cece said smiling at her friend.

Tinka's POV

When me and my brother were on our way home he started talking to me about how he didn't want me and Ty to share a room and a lot of other things I didn't hear very well like how happy he was that him and Cece were sharing one together, but I wasn't listening because I was too busy thinking of how perfect this trip was really going to be. We had to pack up today because Morgan had moved our trip from Sunday to Saturday (AKA tomorrow). As soon as I got home me and Gunther started packing our things. About 3 hours afterwards our parents arrived. Like always me and Gunther greeted them. But then Gunther did something unexpectedly. He started telling my father about the sharing rooms with our partners arrangement. My father listened carefully as Gunther explained. Then Gunther said I am sharing with Cece papa but of course I will do no harm to her. But Tinka sharing with Ty is not a good idea papa it's just… I could not take it any longer. Yeah HE could share a room with his crush Cece with no problem! But he was talking my father into not letting me share a room with my crush! I said Gunther! I can take care of myself! Yeah you are allowed to share a room with your love Cece but I am not just because I am a girl! I hated this kind of discrimination. Then my father said Gunther is right Tinka, it isn't right for you to share a room with Ty. Then I said but papa Ty is a nice person he won't do any harm. He said maybe I can arrange something for both of you. Because Gunther I don't want you with that Cece either. Gunter started to say something in disagreement but my father cut him off because he called Morgan. After a while our father said well I talked to Morgan and she said we couldn't change the arrangement anymore. Still she promised the girls would be okay. However if something does happen to them it's the boy's faults so Gunther you better make sure to take good care of Cece okay. Gunther nodded smiling. I was very happy I was still sharing a room with Ty. And a little mad at Gunther for trying to ruin my vacation (although he didn't mean to).

No POV

For the rest of their night the whole gang finished packing their stuff and went to sleep early for tomorrow they had a big day and were going to meet Morgan at 6am at the airport for their big adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

No POV

The next day, Rocky, Cece, and Ty, had stayed to sleep in Cece's house. They all woke up at 4:30 am. While Gunther and Tinka were up at 2:30 am, they had to do their hair and makeup. Mrs. Jones took the three teens to the airport. While Gunther and Tinka, took a cab. Deuce woke up at 5:30am and rushed doing everything knowing he was really late. When they finally all got to the airport (except Deuce), Morgan showed up and greeted them. She then asked Where Deuce was. Everyone looked at each other confused. Rocky finally said I'll call him. She stood aside to call her partner Deuce.

Deuce's POV

I can't believe I woke up at 5:30! I'm sure I set my alarm to 4:30am. I finally got out of the house at 5 minutes till 6. I took a cab and while I was riding Rocky called me. I picked up the phone. Rocky said Hey Deuce! Where are you? I said I'm on my way Rocks; sorry I woke up a little late. She said clearly! All right we just wanted to make sure, well, you know…. That you weren't ditching us. I was shocked that they would ever think I'd ditch them. I said no way Rocky I'd never do that to you guys! Rocky said well okay, good Deuce. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye. She hung up. After about 6 minutes I finally made it there. It was 6:09 and everyone was pretty mad at me. When I got there I said I am so sorry you guys. My alarm failed to wake me up and….I was interrupted by Ty, he said Yeah, yeah, yeah, excuses excuses. We are not up to hearing your stories Deuce! We are clearly late! So just do us a favor and stop talking. He's so rude. Then Morgan took us to our plane (of course after going through the whole airport procedure). When we got there. The whole plane was empty. Morgan told us the plane was private and we all cheered because going on a private plane is pretty cool. She showed us our assigned seats. Rocky took the window; the flight would take about 4 hours. I know we were all excited.

Cece's POV

So we got to our plane and it was private! I mean we were literally the only ones there! If I wasn't partnered up with Gunther, I'd be enjoying this trip more than anyone here. Gunther grabbed my hand as we went inside the plane. Luckily. Tinka gave him a death stare and he let go. Lucky him because I was going to brake his hand into a million pieces if he didn't let go. He let me have the window seat. During the trip he kept talking something about how he's always wanted to visit Las Vegas, and how he kept saying he would cook for me every day in the hotel and I'd get used to his cooking for when we are more the friends (I kicked him when he said that) for the rest of the time I pretended to be asleep. I would've texted Rocky but she looked like she was really enjoying Deuce's conversation. So I let her do it. For me the plane ride took about 7 hours (only it was really 4) but who can blame me, I was seating next to the sparkly Hessenheffer.

Ty's POV

I was going to kill Deuce for being late! My little sister, Rocky, has the decency to invite him to come to Las Vegas, and he shows up late! I let Tinka have the seat next to the window. During the plane ride she kept talking about a lot of things, believe it or not I was caught up in our conversation most of the time. She could be really sweet sometimes. But I was also making sure Rocky and Deuce were just talking and that it would stay that way. Finally after 4 hours the plane arrived. Tinka had started texting Gunther 30 minutes ago and it was getting kind of annoying so I was glad it was over.

No POV

As soon as the gang got down from the plane, a bus was waiting for them. So they loaded up their bags and hoped on. They kept looking at the beautiful Vegas as they rode to their hotel. When they got to their wonderful hotel. All of them were surprised on how big it was. Cece said If the outside is this big I wonder how the rooms look like! Gunther said Yes Cece; we will have many good memories in this place. Cece kicked Gunther. Then Morgan walked them to a hallway in the third floor. Morgan said okay Cece and Gunther; you will get hotel room number 44. Ty and Tinka; you two will get hotel number 45. And Rocky and Deuce; you get number 46. Now unfortunately there is only one key. So each of you has to decide who gets to be in charge of it. All six of them said in unison That's easy I'll do! They all looked at each other. Rocky and Deuce blushed and Rocky said oh that's all right Deuce, you can have it if you want. Deuce said No! no. If you want it you take it I insist Rocks. Gunther said I will be in charge of the key Cece. Cece said no I will! Gunther said No I will! Cece said okay let's so rocky paper scissor shoe. Gunther said all righty then. Rock paper scissor shoe! Gunther took out a scissor from his bag. While Cece made a rock with her hand. Cece said I win! Gunther said not fair! I am sure this scissor can cut your hand. Cece said very funny Gunther! I get the key. Gunther made a sad face and hid his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Ty and Tinka kept arguing on who would get the key, Ty said Tinka, I'm older! It's only right for me to get it. Tinka said yes but you are surely not responsible enough! Then Morgan came around and handed Rocky and Cece the key. And she said to Tinka and Ty, all right so who gets it. Me they both said. Then she said okay let's take a vote. She turned to Rocky, Deuce, Cece, and Gunther. If you want Ty to get the key, raise your hand Rocky and Cece raised their hands. Seeing that Rocky raised her hand for Ty, Deuce raised his too. Well, Morgan said sorry Tinka I guess your brother is the only one that's on your vote. Tinka didn't say anything and Morgan handed Ty the key. After that they all opened their hotel doors. Cece was right. The hotel room was big.


	7. Chapter 7

Rocky's POV

As I entered the room with Deuce, I could see he was shocked. I mean literally, the room was bigger than our apartment! In fact, if we stayed here too long, we'd probably think we are living together in our very own apartment. As I walked around I saw a kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a balcony outside with a romantic looking table (probably to eat). The bedrooms were a shade of light brown, they had a king sized bed, the ceiling was pretty high, and there was a really soothing fish tank in each of them. In each bedroom there was a bathroom which was painted aqua blue, and had marble sinks, a very big tub, and a shower. The living room was very nice too, with a black leather couch, and 60inch plasma T.V. Deuce settled on one of the rooms. I figured I had to get the other one, but to be honest I wanted to share a room with him. I felt sad but didn't know whether or not I should ask Deuce if he wants to share a room with me. Deuce said hey Rocky, I thought we were sharing rooms. (As of he was reading my mind) I said yeah I know Deuce, I guess not. He said well, if you want, then maybe you can come to my room. I wanted to play it cool so I said umm well, maybe tomorrow Deuce. He blushed a little and he said okay, that's cool then. I just ran to my room. I'm so stupid! I should've said yes.

Gunther's POV

I came in the room and I was pretty surprised on how big it was. But I was busy watching Cece. She ran around the whole place saying how cool it was. I just smiled. I couldn't help it, she is so cute! She said Gunther! Check out our bedrooms! Bedrooms? Weren't we sharing a room? I guess I said that out loud because Cece said what! I am so glad we have our own rooms! I said Well don't you want to spend a little Gunther – Cece time! She said Fuck No! Gunther I have my own room and I'm so happy I do! So don't ruin it! I just left to my room. I was kind of sad, I really liked Cece and she is always so complicated! I mean I know she likes me. Why can she not admit it! Maybe I should sneak in the room with her… no… that would just creep her out. Wow this would be a long week.

Tinka's POV

I walked in the room with Ty next to me. Boy was the hotel room big! I ran to check the place out. I was a little upset because Ty got to keep the key and I did not. Ty took a tour around the place too. We were both surprised to find two different rooms. I said hey, Ty I do not remember this as part of the deal. He said Huh? Oh you mean the two rooms? Yeah I don't either. I did not want to be stuck on a room by myself. That would never help me get closer to Ty! I said Ty do you mind if I share a room with you? He smiled, which was good sign, then he said sure, I mean it wouldn't hurt to share a room for one night, right? He is adorable! I smiled and took my bags to his room. This day cannot get any better!

No POV

Morgan called all the teens as they finished settling in. they all came out of the rooms. Morgan said Okay guys listen up! Today you will be visited by your new choreographer, she will talk to you guys about the dance number that each of you will do with your partner. All of them listened carefully. Gunther and Cece were a few feet away from each other. Rocky and Deuce were a few inches apart, while Ty and Tinka were holding hands. Rocky saw this and a little jealous of her brother she held Deuce's hand. Deuce just smiled. Gunther on the other hand wanted to do the same with Cece. He didn't like watching his sister do it. But Rocky and Deuce were too. He grabbed Cece's hand gently. Cece pulled away quickly. She screamed, Gunther what are you doing? Then Morgan looked at Gunther and Cece. Cece said He is trying to grab my hand! Everyone cracked out laughing except for Tinka. Gunther blushed. Then Tinka couldn't take it anymore. She said what is wrong with all of you! You should not embarrass my brother! She turned to Cece, she said and you! You are just a little slut and you do not even deserve my brother! Cece blushed a little. Then Rocky said Tinka! You are so mean! Don't talk to Cece that way! Tinka said Look who's talking the slut's side kick! Gunther finally said sister it is okay please calm down. Then Morgan said all of you stop! Tinka I don't want you to be so mean to everyone. And Gunther keep your hands to yourself! Now all of you return to your rooms and I don't want to hear more arguments! All of them returned to their rooms without saying anything.

No POV (at Rocky's and Deuce's)

They wait for about 2 hours. Until finally someone knocked on Rocky and Deuce's door. Rocky rushed to open it. A blond woman with blue eyes around her early 20's came inside. She said hi I'm your choreographer Amanda. Deuce pushed Rocky out of the way and shook Amanda's hand. He said nice to meet you Amanda! I'm Deuce! Amanda looked a little shocked at Deuce she said hi Deuce. I 'm Amanda. And eyebrow, you are way too young for me! So get over it! Deuce blushed. Rocky looked really angry at Deuce, then she quickly turned away. Amanda said any ways; let's talk about your dance. Do you two have any kind of dance in mind that you want to do? Rocky and Deuce looked at each other they both said No. Then Deuce said I would like to dance salsa, if it's all right with Rocky of course. Rocky thought about it then she said I don't mind. Then Amanda said perfect! Then you two will dance a salsa song. She wrote it down on a note. Okay you guys will go pick your costumes today. Rocky and Deuce said YES! And high fived. Amanda said I'll see you two later then. She walked out over to Ty and Tinka's apartment.

No POV (at Ty's and Tinka's)

Amanda knocked on Ty and Tinka's door. Ty opened it. Amanda went inside and Ty shook her hand he said how's it going? I'm Ty! Tinka went over to see Ty flirting with Amanda. Amanda spoted Tinka and said oh and you must be Tinka. Tinka didn't say anything but gave Amanda a death stare. Amanda introduced herself and then started talking about the dance. She asked Ty and Tinka if they had anything in mind. Then Ty quickly got up and said let me show you a few of my steps. He started to dance (obviously trying to impress Amanda) then he grabbed Amanda hand and started dancing with her. Amanda laughed a little and after wards she said wow Ty, I am impressed! You are way better than most of the dancers on shake it up Chicago! Tinka was about to explode. She yelled at Amanda; WELL AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING ABOUT THE DANCE AND NOT FLIRTING WITH THE DANCERS! Amanda looked shocked. Ty said sorry don't mind her she has issues sometimes! Tinka looked at Ty with tears in her eyes; then she just ran to her room and slammed the door. Ty said Tinka I'm sorry! Then Amanda stopped Ty and said you can deal with her later. So, what kind of dance would you like to do? Ty thought about it and said quickly, a slow dance with a little jazz in it would be fine. Amanda wrote it down. Then Ty said can you please leave. I have to take care of Tinka right now. Amanda nodded. Then she said okay Ty I am very sorry about… Ty cut her off Yeah! Don't mention it bye! He pushed Amanda out. He rushed over to find Tinka.

No POV (at Gunther's and Cece's)

Amanda, a little creeped out of what just happened, walked to Gunther and Cece's hotel room. She knocked gently. Then Gunther opened the door with Cece next to him. Gunther said HELLO BAYBEEEE… I am Gunther and this is my girlfriend Cece! Cece said I don't like you! Then Amanda let herself in. She was surprised to find Gunther only interested in Cece. She asked them what they wanted to dance. Gunther said I will let my little cookie decide! Cece looked annoyed. Then she said I want to dance some pop music! Gunther said whatever you say my little cookie! Amanda smiled and wrote it down. She was about to leave and then she said Cece, you have the sweetest boy on your hands. Cece said tell me about it… wait what! Amanda smiled and said yeah, he's the only one that hasn't tried to flirt with me. Cece said really? Amanda said yes, you are a lucky girl. Then she let herself out the door. Cece looked at Gunther who was cooking something for her and she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Tinka's POV

I could not believe Ty had been so rude to me! I mean, it was not enough for him to flirt with our choreographer in front of me, he also said I had issues! Maybe he didn't like me. Maybe I was wrong…. I was wrong? What am I thinking he is a popular player with all the girls in school of course I was wrong! My brother and I are freaks who dress with sparkly outfits and everyone makes fun of! Sometimes I wish someday I would find someone as sweet as my brother, he's so nice to Cece. Just then Ty came in

"What do you want Ty?"

"Tinka I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say you have issues!"

"Yeah right Ty! You are just like everyone else in our school that makes fun of us"

"No Tinka! Listen to me! I really like you! And I don't think you and your brother are weird… you guys are just… different…. And a lot of people would never have the courage to be like you guys or hang with you guys, just because they are afraid of what others will say. But I don't think that. I think you guys deserve a chance, and Tinka I have to admit I've dated a lot of girls! But never have I dated someone so funny, nice, fun, and as beautiful as you."

I could not believe he just said that! That was so sweet! He completely understands me. Without thinking I threw myself into his arms, he embraced me back and I felt so safe. Then he said I'm really sorry Tink, I promise I will be nicer to you. Plus I really like you. I just smiled.

Cece's POV

Gunther was in the kitchen cooking something for me. I couldn't help but to think of what Amanda had said "You have the sweetest boy on your hand" "You are a lucky girl" The more I thought about it, the more I thought maybe she was right… maybe, I was lucky to have Gunther. No! What was I saying! I mean it's Gunther Hessenheffer I was talking about! The weird, freak with sparkly cloths! Ugh! Who am I kidding! He's cute! Gunther finally turned to me and said I made my little cookie's favorite! Ribs! How did he know I liked ribs! I said Gunther, how did you know I like ribs? Gunther said umm wild guess? I smiled… I really couldn't help it. He lead me outside were the table was in the balcony, the table had a fancy table cloth, a candle, and some romantic music. When had he even done this! Maybe, when I was lost in my thoughts. I said Gunther why are you doing this? Gunther said I wanted to be nice to you. I looked at him and said spill! He said all righty! Because I really like you BAYBEEE! I didn't know what to say. I mean what do I say? He's being so sweet. He got down on his knees and took my hand, then he said Cece, will you be my little cookie for one night when we get back and go out with me? I was shocked! But his eyes were so blue and he was kind of cute if thought about it. I couldn't say no! I finally said Gunther… oh all right! I'll go out with you! He smiled and said great! Then we will practice by eating together! He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. Then he brought the delicious looking ribs, and we started to eat.

Deuce's POV

After Amanda left Rocky didn't talk much. I guess I did act like a jerk for flirting with Amanda. I asked her if she wanted anything to eat. She said Yeah but I'll get something myself! Then she ran to the kitchen. Why was she so upset? I mean yeah I was a little mean, but, here I was trying to be all nice and she was being rude and ignoring me. I went to the kitchen and found her eating a salad by the counter. I said look Rocky, I'm really sorry for flirting with Amanda. I don't know what got into me! Too much time with your brother? Rocky smiled. She said it's okay Deuce no hurt feelings! Great! I smiled at the brunette girl. She was cute even when she was angry. I said how about we eat outside… together. She smiled and said sounds good.

NO POV

After the whole gang finished eating, Morgan called them all outside. It was about 2:30pm, Morgan said okay now we are all going to go choose your outfits for the dance. Choose your outfits carefully with your partners according to your themes. She said after that we will go to visit Amanda to practice the choreography for the final dance you will all do together. All of them looked at each other excited for everything that was happening. Morgan said now let's get going we have to pick your outfits! She lead them into a private bus. They walked inside and the bus was really cool, it had leather seats and a fridge with lots of drinks and snacks, it also had a really big 70in. T.V. The teens examined the bus in amazement. Ty said can we live here! Cece added yeah this is nicer than my house. Tinka added not that your house is nice. Cece mimicked her. Then they all found a place and talked, watched T.V. laughed, and after 30 minutes, Morgan said they had arrived. They all said awww…. Morgan said don't you guys worry! You will love the place I'm taking you to. They all followed Morgan. They went inside the building, it was really big and had a lot of rooms. Morgan took them to a big door with a sign that said CLOSET. She opened the door and Cece, Rocky, Tinka and Gunther screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Gunther's POV

I could not help myself! All I could do is scream. I mean, Tinka and I have a giant closet with some great outfits! But this closet made ours look like a tiny cabinet, no scratch that! It made it look like a shoe box! There was trillions of cloths in there. The room its self was the size of a mall. But there was cloths everywhere! My sister said are we ever going to get out of here? I mean how are we ever going to find out-fits? Morgan said you better hope you do cause you only have 1hr. and 30 mins. My little Cece said AN HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES! How on earth are we supposed to find an out-fit in that small amount of time? It'll take us that time to walk to the other end if this! Morgan considered it. Then she said all right 2 hrs. But that's as far as I'm going! We all groaned. The she said ready? Go! We all set of to find our cloths. Cece followed Rocky and my sister was about to follow Ty, but I grabbed her hand and took her with me. Tinka said Gunther what are you doing I want to go with Ty? I was kind of confused at that. I asked wait you want to go with Ty and not me? Tinka didn't answer for a while. Then she finally said No Gunther, I will go with you. She looked a little upset. I wonder why? Did I do anything wrong? Oh well… We started to search at a small space in the castle of wonder.

Rocky's POV

OMG! That is all you could say when you first set your foot inside that closet. Morgan gave us two hours. But to be completely fair, she should have given us 12! I followed my sweet Deuce but then Cece had to ruin the moment and follow me! All though I can't blame her, because she has Gunther as a partner. Plus Gunther took his sister with him. And Cece and Tinka with Gunther sounds like a putting a match with paper in a small box! Well if the match is off of course… umm never mind! Anyways while we were looking for an out-fit, Cece said Rocky! I need to tell you something. I said what? Cece said Gunther… well, he asked me out! Gunther asked Cece out? I was not surprised, but I was at Cece's answer. I said really! But you said no right? Cece looked kind of nervous. She didn't answer so I said OH MY GOD CECE! YOU SAID YES! She covered my mouth. She said yes I did, I felt bad for him! I said right Cece! That's the reason you said yes. Just then Deuce said so you two are going out now? (We had completely forgotten he was 2 feet away from us) Cece said umm… no! Where did you hear that! Deuce said very funny Cece! I'm not deaf you know! Cece blushed yeah well… I guess you could say that! She laughed nervously. It took us nearly 1 hour and 45 minutes to finally choose our out-fits. Then Morgan came to inspect.

NO POV

Morgan arrived at 5pm to check what the gang had chosen. Rocky had chosen a red dress it had some feather on the bottom and it was knee length. Deuce had chosen a black outfit, had a black shirt along with a black and black dress pants. Ty had chosen a really nice tuxedo, while Tinka got a short aqua blue dress with a few sparkles in the middle. And Gunther chose some really cool cloths that (some jeans with a white T-shirt and a cap, Cece had a really cute pink skirt plus a pink matching T-shirt. Once Morgan examined all the out-fits she said they were fine, and everyone agreed happily. Then Morgan told them they had to leave Tinka ran away and hid somewhere in a bunch of cloths. Morgan said someone go get her. Ty and Gunther said at the same time I'm on it! Then they looked at each other. And Gunther said no thank you Ty I can deal with my sister. Ty said no I got it Gunther really… Then Morgan said both of you go! Tinka was hugging on to some cloths she said I cannot leave this my dream! Gunther said yeah mine too sister twin! But we have to go! Ty said oh come on Tinka let's go stop being such a baby! Gunther looked like he was about to punch Ty. Then Gunther said finally Tinka we have to go! He grabbed Tinka's hand and pulled her. Tinka grabbed on harder to the cloths. Gunther finally gave up and he carried her to the bus where everyone was waiting. Tinka ran to hug Ty as soon as Gunther put her down. Gunther looked at her offended/hurt. Ty smiled. Then Gunther couldn't stand it anymore, if Tinka was going to be so mean and go show off Ty, he's do the same to her but with Cece. Without thinking it Gunther grabbed Cece and pulled her into a hug. Cece looked confused and didn't do anything. Then Gunther smiled at Tinka evilly. Tinka was confused and didn't say anything. Then Morgan said all right now we're going to go eat lunch at the MGM Grand! All of them cheered excitedly.

Ty's POV

I have no idea what Gunther is up to! Like really I'm not doing anything wrong! He keeps giving me death stares and hugging Cece every time he sees Tinka. I would ask Tinka what he's up to, but she seems just as confused as I am. We finally got to the restaurant and it was a pretty fancy place. Tinka sat next to me; Gunther grabbed Cece's hand and sat her in front of us. Shocker! The waiter came to take our orders. For some reason when she left none of us said anything.

No POV

The whole gang sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Finally Rocky said so? How did you guys like the closet? Tinka responded, oh I loved it! It was like a dream come true! Cece said yeah totally! If it wasn't 70 times bigger than my house I'd try to steal it! Rocky and Tinka nodded in agreement. Then Gunther said everyone I have to tell you something! Everyone looked at Gunther. Gunther said me and my little cookie, Cece, are going to date! Everyone stood silent. Then Cece covered her face with her hands, and Rocky cracked out laughing. Tinka said WHAT! What has gotten into you brother! You cannot date Cece! She is annoying and tiny! Gunther said Leave me alone Tinka I will date who ever I want! And don't talk about Cece that way! Cece was blushing so much, and Rocky could not stop laughing. Tinka started cursing at Gunther in a foreign language and she ran out the restaurant. Gunther said oh yeah! I will teach you that! And he ran after her. Then Ty said I have to go see what's happening with them I'll be right back. Deuce said I have to go to the bathroom and he ran to the bathroom. Then Rocky said looks like it's just us Cece!


	10. Chapter 10

Cece's POV

Gunther just ruined everything! Literally, he couldn't wait until later to blurt it out to the whole world that I was dating him! This exactly why I didn't want to date him! He would not take it seriously! Now his sister was going to murder me, Deuce had to go to the bathroom! And Rocky couldn't stop laughing at me! I said Rocky please stop! How is it so funny! Gunther is so stupid! Rocky said I'm sorry Cece but I can't help myself! I mean Gunther just blurted out you're dating him! She cracked up laughing for the third time. I rolled my eyes at her and said OMG this will be a long night!

-Meanwhile-

Tinka's POV

Gunther caught up to me and grabbed me really hard. I screamed, let me go! Gunther said no sister! What is wrong with you! Why did you embarrass me! I said I can't believe you start dating her, Cece Jones! Our enemy! Gunther said no Tinka YOUR enemy, and my soon to be girlfriend! (Soon-to-be girlfriend! What had gotten into my brother! He's nuts!) I said Gunther are you crazy? She has always been so mean to us! How can you like her? Gunther said I just do! And we are equally mean to her and Rocky, so what are you talking about? She's really sweet if you give her a chance! Sweeter then you at least! ... I couldn't believe my nice, sweet, twin brother had said that! I could not help myself, I was ready to cry. Luckily my Ty came walking over and hugged me.

Gunther's POV

My sister is crazy if she thinks I'm going to stand there and let her insult my Cece! I have been trying to get her back ever since we dated and we broke up! She knows that! Why was she acting like this? I would not let her! Oh yeah, and now Ty came along to join the party like it was his problem and turns into the big hero! My sister hugs on to him, and now I am the bad guy! Ty said leave her alone Gunther! I said Ty this is not your business! Go away! Ty says oh I will! He says come on Tinka let's go! He grabs my sister's hand and takes her. I say No Ty! Leave my sister! I wish to talk to her! Alone. Ty says under my dead body! And he grabs Tinka and takes her! Ugh! What a player! Ty was bad news; he was turning my twin sister against me! I had to separate her from Ty. I had no choice, if not, he was going to turn my sister into a total bitch like all of Ty's other girl friends, plus Tinka was going to make me and Cece dating impossible! Yes, I definitely had no choice; I had to break Ty and Tinka up.

No POV

For the rest of the evening the gang went back to the table to finish up their delicious meals. (Except for Ty and Tinka which went to eat at another table, alone) Gunther kept looking and them with anger every other second. Cece, Rocky and Deuce kept talking about random things, like the dance.

Then finally Rocky said well everyone's in a bad mood right now, so, to brighten the mood, why don't we all gather around in one hotel room tonight and play a few games? Cece said Yeah! Like truth or dare! Rocky said I don't know Cece, I got hurt last time with that game. Almost everyone ends up hurt in that game at the end of it. Deuce said oh come on Rocky! It sounds like a good idea! Rocky said oh all right! But I might stick with truth from now on! Gunther said I'll pass. Cece said oh come on Gunther! It'll be fun! Gunther considered it and then said okay but only for you my little cookie! Rocky said okay then it's settled! We'll do it at our place Deuce. I'll tell Ty and Tinka. Gunther said I do not think that player you call brother, will want to. He probably wants some privacy with my sister to mess her up. Rocky rolled her eyes and walked over to Ty and Tinka.

Rocky said hey… Ty said what's up Rocks? Rocky said Deuce and I are inviting all of you to come play truth or dare tonight at our hotel room, it'll be fun! Ty said umm sure… we'll come. Tinka said no we won't. Rocky said oh come on Tinka; it'll brighten the mood up! Ty said yes Tink, I think we should go. Tinka said all right. Rocky said great!

Just then Morgan came in the restaurant and said come on kids! We have to go! Everyone got up and rushed over to Morgan. Morgan said it's really late and Amanda said we should leave the dance rehearsal for tomorrow. Everyone looked at each other. Morgan said we're going back to the hotel room now. All of them headed out the place and walked into the bus. Rocky and Cece sat next to each other and whispered a few things, Deuce sat awkwardly trying to figure out what Rocky and Cece said. Gunther was giving Ty death stares half of the time because he was hugging Tinka and he was staring at Cece the other half. They got there at 8:30pm. Rocky asked Morgan if they could all hang out in her hotel room and Morgan said yes but they had to be back to their own rooms by 12am. They all got off the bus and walked over to Rocky and Deuce's apartment. Each of them found a spot around the living room. And Deuce said all right who's ready to play Truth or Dare?


	11. Chapter 11

Deuce's POV

Okay everyone seems to be in the worst mood ever! I don't like seeing my friends that way, and neither does my Rocky (obviously). It was a great idea to come play truth or dare at our place. So seeing everyone was silent I yell out, who's ready to play truth or dare! No one says anything so Rocky says I know I am! I said "okay Gunther, truth or dare?" Gunther looks kind of annoyed but responds anyways; dare. I think about an easy, yet exciting dare for him. I finally say "I dare you to spill to everyone what you think about Cece" Gunther shifts uncomfortable. He says "wait! Why did I have to go first?" Tinka said "oh come on Gunther! It is only a game!" Gunther made a face at her, and then he said "I think my little cookie is the most beautiful girl I ever met, she is cute, nice, and more perfect then any girl in the world will ever be!" The weird part was that he was saying that while looking straight at Tinka. Cece said "aww Gunther that is so sweet, do you really mean that?" Gunther said "every word of it my little cookie!" Tinka looked like she was going to burst out and attack Cece any second. Ty tried to calm her down. Then Rocky said "okay who will go next?"

Gunther's POV

I had to be the first one to play truth or dare! Then Deuce made me express everyone about what I really think about Cece. My sister was getting on my nerves with Ty so I said "Cece was more perfect than any other girl." Tinka was going to explode, I knew it. But I took the risk anyways. After Ty calmed her down she just seemed sad which made me feel a little guilty. I guess I should apologize later. Then Cece asked "Ty, truth or dare?" Ty said "dare." Cece said "all right, I dare you to go in a room with Tinka for 5 minutes and do whatever you want to her" WHAT? I looked at Cece clearly angry. I said "Cece, how can you do this? Why would you give Ty such a horrible dare!" Cece smiled evilly. I got up and grabbed Tinka. I said "no! I am not letting this happen! Back home I promised father I would take care of you and I will!" Tinka looked at me clearly embarrassed and blushed. She said "Gunther let go! Do not tell me what to do!" Ty got up and said "Gunther it's a stupid game! Stop being so jealous and let Tinka go!" Now he says I was being jealous! He took Tinka away from me once and he was not doing it twice!

Ty's POV

Gunther is getting out of hand now! He keeps embarrassing me and his sister. Does he ever think about anyone but himself? Gunther dragged Tinka to the hallway and warned me, no scratched that! He threatened me not to follow him! To my surprise my little sister and Deuce held me back. If he did anything to Tinka he would pay! Cece said "let's keep playing until they settle down. Maybe they need some time alone" I had no choice but to agree, I sat down and said okay Rocky your turn, truth or dare? Rocky said Umm dare, I guess… I dare you to kiss Deuce for 10 seconds. Deuce looked at Rocky then he leaned in and whispered "Rocky, are you all right with this? Me, being your first kiss?" Rocky said "I couldn't ask for anyone else to be my first kiss" She got closer and kissed Deuce, Deuce gave it all he had and kissed her back. They did this for about 40 seconds until I finally got disgusted, thought they were going too far, and Cece looked like she would throw up any second. So I said "okay, okay stop it both of you!"

-Meanwhile-

Tinka's POV

My brother carried me out of the hotel room, I was so angry I felt like punching him right there! He blew all my chances of ever being with Ty! He carried me to his hotel room (how did he get the key I do not know), then he dropped me in the couch. He looked at me very angry. In fact he was terrifying me! The silent between us build the tension, I could not help it I just started to cry. Gunther just stood there and smiled. I cried even harder, I could not help thinking that he was enjoying this as some sort of punishment for me.

Gunther's POV

It hurt me to see my sister cry so much, but she deserved it. I let her cry for a while. When she finally calmed down a bit, I said are you done? Tinka did not answer but looked terrified instead. I said sister twin you look like I was going to chop off your head and feed it to the goats! She did not say anything. I said Tinka I would never hurt you, please, I just want you to be safe. I cannot just stand there all peaceful while Ty takes you inside a room and does who knows what to you! Tinka just listened I sat next to her and embraced her. Surprisingly she returned the embrace to me. She finally spoke, Gunther, you should be happy for me, I mean Ty is so nice, and sweet and he is your friend too. Why would you ever think he would do anything bad to me? I thought about it, I said Tinka you do not accept my relationship with Cece either!

Tinka said "yes I do, well, okay maybe not. Because Gunther you deserve someone better than her in my opinion"

I said "well doesn't my opinion count too?"

Tinka said "of course it does Gunther, you are right I am being selfish! I am the worst twin sister ever!" She said sobbing

I said "no! Tinka I am sorry I am being equally selfish. I am trying to break you and Ty apart, but as long as he makes you happy I am perfectly fine with it"

Tinka embraced me harder and kissed me on the cheek, this made me smile, she said "thank you twin brother I love you!" I said "I love you too Tinka, but please be careful with what you do with Ty" Tinka said "I will, I promise"

No POV

Gunther and Tinka returned later holding hands; they were smiling which meant things were obviously better between the two of them now. Tinka sat next to Ty; she whispered to him, everything is fine, now, let's go do our dare! She took Ty's hand and pulled him. Ty looked at Gunther; he gave a warning stare but didn't say anything. While Gunther, Cece, Rocky, and Deuce were waiting for Ty and Tinka to come out, Deuce said out loud; Rocky I'd like to ask you something I should've a long time, would you do me the honor of being my new girlfriend? Rocky could not believe it!

Rocky's POV

Well truth or dare turned out in a disaster between Gunther and Tinka in the beginning. But they seemed to be happy with each other now. When I kissed Deuce it felt like I was in the moon, and fireworks were surrounding us, I was free and out of troubles! Now he asked me to be his girlfriend? I have absolutely no comments! In fact I'm lucky I didn't faint on the spot! I threw myself at him and said YES! YES! YES! We then kissed a long and amazing kiss!

No POV

Tinka lead Ty into the room and shut the door. Ty said "so Tink? What happened with Gunther?" Tinka said "Oh we are fine now. We made up." Ty said "well that's good" Tinka said "so? What should we do now?" Ty said "umm maybe we should…" he heard his sister Rocky scream, he opened the door and saw her knock Deuce over and kiss him. Cece said jumping up and down Rocky and Deuce are officially a couple! Ty smiled a congratulated them both. Tinka pretended to smile but was secretly furious they had interrupted her and Ty's moment. Ty said so "now Gunther and Cece are dating and my little sister and Deuce are a couple! Wow! A lot of romance going on here!" He said as he rushed to find Deuce and warn him about being good to Rocky. Gunther walked up to Tinka who looked like she wasn't as happy about the new arrangement as Ty was. Gunther said "Tinka are okay?" Tinka said "yeah, I am really happy for you guys" She put a fake smile and walked over next to Ty. Gunther was not convinced but shook it off and enjoyed the rest of their night.


	12. Chapter 12

No POV

After everyone finished absorbing the new information of Deuce and Rocky officially being a couple, the gang continued playing truth or dare. Cece was next, Rocky said "Cece, truth or dare?"

Cece said "duh! Dare!"

Rocky thought about a good dare, she said "I dare you to pretend Gunther is your boyfriend for the rest of the night"

Cece said "What! Are you crazy! Rocky I can't do that!"

Gunther smiled and said "Do not worry Rocky! I will pretend she is my girlfriend too, that way it will be easier for her"

Cece said "Rocky! I will get you back for this!"

Rocky said "starting, now!", as she sat on her new boyfriend, Deuce's lap.

Gunther looked at Cece with dreamy eyes. He said "Come over here my little cookie!"

Cece put on a fake smile and said "Coming, my cute goat boy!" she sat on Gunther's lap.

Cece's POV

Rocky would pay for this! I mean I kind of like Gunther, but pretending to be a couple for a night was embarrassing for both me and him! I don' know how she can do this to me! Then I heard Gunther say "okay here is a dare for all of us" Gunther said "I dare all of us to put on bathing suits and go to the inside pool down stairs!" Everyone stayed silent for a few moments. Rocky said "that's a great idea! Let's go to the pool!" I said "yeah! Gunther sweetheart, you always come up with the best plans!" Then without warning Gunther grabbed me and kissed me for about 2 seconds. It felt so perfect! Yet we were only pretending for the dare, right? Afterwards no one dared to say anything. I was too shocked to even move! Rocky finally said "well since all couples are kissing we should too" she grabbed Deuce and kissed him. Gunther shrugged and kissed me again, I saw Ty and Tinka looked at everyone, then they looked at each other and they both blushed. I pulled away from Gunther and giggled. Gunther said "what is wrong my little cookie?" I said "looks like someone's embarrassed!" Tinka looked like she could throw the lamp nearest to her at me any second. Gunther laughed and said (probably trying to save his sister and Ty from and awkward moment) "Okay let us go change then!" Rocky said "wait, how do we know we ALL brought bathing suits?" Ty said "oh come on! Raise your hand if you didn't" No one raised their hand. Ty said "I guess that settles it!" Rocky said "okay let's go change in our rooms and meet you all at the pool!" Everyone agreed and ran to their rooms.

Gunther's POV

My little cookie and I hurried over to our room. I cannot believe I kissed her! It was the most perfect moment ever! Going to the pool was a great idea! Only a master mind like me could think of it! I looked through my bag and found my shorts. I changed and waited a few minutes. Supposing Cece was done I said "are you done, my little cookie?" She did not answer. I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. I open it slowly, then I see Cece, she was changing. She screamed and said "GUNTHER! GET OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I closed the door quickly and figuring she WOULD kill me I ran down stairs to the pool area. No one was there yet but at least I was safe. What? She did not answer!

Rocky's POV

Okay, getting Gunther and Cece together as a couple for a night was GENIUS! All the credit goes to me! Now I was changing into my bathing suit and about to go the pool; suggested, or dared by Gunther, which was pretty good idea considering someone would probably end up getting hurt if we continued truth or dare. Once I was done putting on my blue bikini suit, I ran out hoping Deuce wouldn't see me. He did. Deuce said "Hey Rockstar! Wow! You look great!" I said "yeah you too!" Deuce said "all right we should probably head down now" he took my hand and we walked together to the pool area.

Tinka's POV

Gunther and Cece kissed, followed by Rocky and Deuce kissing. Me and Ty were left there looking like idiots! I felt so dumb and hopeless! Even Cece had my brother! I really am a loser! I put on my pink bikini and walked over to Ty's room. His door was closed. I knocked on it and said "Ty hurry up!" Ty said "oh that's okay Tink, you don't have to wait for me" Rude! I am trying to be nice and he is just being plain rude! I said "Fine! I will go without you then!" To my surprise he came out. He looked so cute! He said "wow Tink, you look amazing!" I said "Thanks! Right back at you!" He smiled and kept checking me out. I said "okay stop! Let's go!" I dragged him out before he might get any ideas that Gunther would murder him for.

No POV

The whole gang arrived (except for Cece) to find Gunther standing on the pool deck alone. Rocky said "Gunther, where's Cece?"

Gunther responded "oh she is coming"

Tinka said "who cares!" and she jumped in the pool.

Deuce said "beats me!" he pulled Rocky into the pull with him.

Ty said "don't forget about me!" He did a back-flip and jumped into the water.

Everyone laughed, and then Tinka said "come on in Gunther"

Gunther said "no thanks Tinkabell, I think I will wait for Cece"

Tinka ignored him and they all continued splashing each other and having fun. Finally after several minutes Cece arrived in a red bikini and ran towards Gunther pushing him with force in to the pool. Everyone laughed as Gunther looked at Cece embarrassed and surprised. He said "what was that for?" Cece said "oh you know!" Gunther remembered how he opened the door as Cece was changing. Then he said "hey sorry, you did not answer!" Ty was eavesdropping and said "wait! Did I just hear you opened the door as Cece was changing?" Gunther and Cece blushed. Everyone cracked up laughing. Cece walked in the pool slowly. And she tried to enjoy herself despite the fact all her friends kept making pet names and fun of Gunther and her.


	13. Chapter 13

Rocky's POV

Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, what kind of a BFF makes fun of her own BFF because the boy that has a crush on her opened the door while she was changing? Well that would be me! Not to be rude, but it's just plain hilarious and romantic that Gunther opened Cece's door, I mean who doesn't lock their door while they change! I could tell Cece was getting really annoyed, I mean the jokes had been going on for 20 minutes.

My boyfriend Deuce said, as he continued bugging Cece, "who is the little Miss Hessenheffer?"

Cece said "that would be Tinka!"

Deuce said "I don't think so!" he smiled evilly

Cece blushed and looked really angry she yelled "I'LL GET YOU MARTINEZ!" she swam towards Deuce but he was near the deck so he ran out of the pool and they started chasing each other for a few minutes.

Finally a Tinka screamed "STOP! You two are driving me nuts!"

Deuce and Cece ignored the warning and Tinka started splashing water at them. Deuce and Cece continued running and all of a sudden Deuce slipped on the floor; because of Tinka's splashing. Deuce yelled out in pain. We all rushed over to see him; he said "oh! I think I broke something!" I knelt down next to him, trying to comfort the pain in his arm. This was not going to have a happy ending.

Tinka's POV

Wow! Deuce falling like that; I did not see it coming! He was sort of asking for it though. I felt a little guilty because I was the one to wet the floor. Well, who knew? As everyone was comforting Deuce, he kept on yelling that he fell on his arm and that the pain was unbearable.

After a while Cece said "hey! Tinka splashed water on the floor! This is her fault!"

What! My fault! How dare her! She was the one chasing him in the first place! They were getting on my nerves, scratch that, EVERYONE'S nerves; I did us all a favor!

I said "look red bangs; you were the one chasing him in the first place! So it was YOUR entire fault"

The annoying Cece girl said "well you should've minded your own business and let us chase each other till our hearts content!"

I said "you are telling ME to mind my own business? You and your giant friend are always getting on me and Gunther's business!"

Then Rocky burst in she said "STOP FIGHTING NOW!"

We both looked at her; she said "blaming each other isn't going to help! So just quit acting so immature, both of you, and let's find some help!"

Red bangs said "yeah Rocky you're right! It's not up to me to blame the guilty; it's up to the judge. I guess he'll have to give Tinka her sentencing!"

I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed this isn't over.

No POV

Ty said "now that that's over; we should call Morgan or something.

Gunther said "don't be loony nutty, we were supposed to be in our rooms! She is going to chop of our heads if she finds out we were at the pool!"

Rocky said "yeah, well what else should we do? We can't just leave poor Deuce to suffer with his arm like that!"

Tinka said "well maybe they have an emergency room or something in this hotel"

Cece said "really Tinka? An emergency room, why would there be one of those in a hotel?"

Rocky said "No! Tinka maybe right, there could be one, I mean, has anyone else noticed that this hotel is bigger than most regular ones?"

The whole gang stayed silent for a few moments.

Rocky said "okay Gunther and Cece, you two go find some help; the rest of us will wait here and not argue but comfort Deuce!

Cece argued "why do I have to go with Gunther?"

Rocky gave her a death stare and Gunther pulled Cece, not giving her a chance to say more.

Gunther's POV

Poor Deucie, I felt bad for him, it must really suck to break your arm in Las Vegas! It was my sister and my girlfriend's fault, oh well an accident's and accident. Anyways, I felt pretty lucky to take Cece to find help with me. She was unusually quiet, and looked a little sad. Oh, the guilt must be taking over her!

I said "what is wrong my little cookie? It looks like you have the boo-hoos?"

She did not say anything but instead pointed at a sigh were it said emergencies.

I said "well done my little cookie! You have found it"

She smiled and made my night! We walked in and there was a man around his 40s in a desk.

I said "hello, we are here because we have a friend that has suffered a terrible accident in the pool"

The man looked a little worried and said "okay I will call some nurses to get him, where did you say he was exactly?"

Cece said "by the pool surrounded by 3 people, he has a big eye brow, trust me, you won't miss him.

2 guys came out of a room and left. We followed them as they walked towards the pool area. We saw them taking Deuce. Then I couldn't help myself, I had to know why my little cookie was so upset. I grabbed her hand pulled her aside in an arcade room where no one was playing.

Cece's POV

For some awkward reason, Gunther pulled me in an arcade room. I didn't want to talk to him or anyone, I felt guilty. I always had to be the cause of an accident in a vacation.

Gunther said "my little cookie, what is bothering you, you must tell me, I am your boyfriend!"

My boyfriend! Oh yeah….. I remember, the bet! I had no choice but to pretend to be his girlfriend! Stupid truth or dare!

I said "look maybe Tinka's right Gunther, It's my fault Deuce is hurt! It's official I am the cause of pain in humanity!"

Gunther laughed, he said "do not listen to my sister, she feels bad and is trying to blame it on you! And Cece, you may be the cause of humanity's pain, but for me you are there cause of my happiness.

He slowly got near me and I looked into his amazing ocean blue eyes, and I felt like this was meant to be. I gently closed my eyes and let him pull me over. We kissed for about 40 seconds and pulled away from each other to catch some air. But immediately, my lips wanted his sweet, peppermint tasting lips, I couldn't help but pull him over and kiss him over and over again. I knew now that this was no pretend game, I loved Gunther Hessenheffer, and he loved me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reading my story, please R & R and i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

_Ro_cky's POV

Three men dressed like nurses came rushing towards us, they immediately picked Deuce up and started taking him. Obviously Gunther and Cece had done their job right. Where were they anyway? Well maybe they were waiting for us at the emergency room. Either way, we all followed Deuce as he was being dragged to the emergency room. When we finally got to the emergency room (which wasn't too far away), the nurses set Deuce down in a bed, they said they would be with us in a few minutes. I went over to Deuce and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and said he was feeling much better. Gunther and Cece weren't here, huh, I wonder where they are?

Deuce POV

To be in all honesty, my arm was barely hurting now. I decided to go along with everyone's game like it was because 1, Cece and Tinka deserved to feel guilty for making me slip like that, and 2, because I liked being the center of attention every once In a while. Rocky looked so worried though and it made me feel bad so I told her I was feeling better. I really love Rocky so much! I don't know what I would do without her. Also one question was going through my mind, where was Gunther and Cece?

No POV

The gang waited there for about 10 minutes till a nurse showed up. She had blond hair and green eyes. She told the gang she would take Deuce for some quick exams and x-rays. Deuce told Rocky he'd be fine and gave her a kiss. After some moments of silence,

Tinka said "hey, where is my brother?"

Rocky said "yeah, I was wondering where Cece is too"

Tinka said "no problem, I will go find them!"

Ty said "no you won't! You don't want to cause another accident, do you?"

Tinka said "another accident! I did not cause any accidents! And I am going whether you like it or not!"

Tinka ran out of the room and went to find Gunther and Cece.

Tinka's POV

Another accident? First of all, it was an ACCIDENT, not on purpose! Second it is not in Ty's position to judge me! Ugh! I hate them all! Now where was my brother? What could he possibly be doing with red bangs? I went back to the pool but there was no one there. I walked around the pool but there was only a closed gift shop and an arcade place with two people making out. WAIT! An arcade place with two people making out! I ran to arcade room and sure enough it was my twin brother and Cece! Oh my gosh they were making out! Oh and what a make out! I do not think I will look at my brother the same way ever again! I was going to burst in and break them up but they looked so happy, I decided to keep leave them but keep spying on them in case they decide to take it to the next level.

After a make out that seemed to last for what seemed an hour, Gunther and Cece looked at each other then my brother said smiling "Cece I love you and I do not want this to be a game anymore"

Cece said "what are you saying Gunther?"

Gunther responded "I am saying that I want you to be my girlfriend, I love you Cece, if you agree to be my little cookie I promise I will make you happy and if you say yes I will be the happiest boy alive, what do you say Cece, will you be Gunther's little cookie?"

I could tell Cece was shocked, I was shocked myself. Do not get me wrong this is very romantic and all but I wished it was not Cece my brother was talking to.

Cece started to cry tears of joy and hopped on top of my brother, she said "of course I'll be your little cookie Gunther, now I'm the happiest girl alive!"

She's lucky she said yes or I would have been forced to run out of my hiding place and slap her. Gunther carried her as they kept passionately kissing. Gunther walked out of the arcade room and… wait where on Earth is he taking her? I had no choice but to follow them. They kept walking, upstairs? They took the elevator, I ran to the stairs, they were going to go up to their room and do lord know what! I got there before them (slow elevator) and just as I thought they were on their way to the room holding hands. I was determined to not let it happen, not yet! They were about to go in the room and I was forced to jump out.

Gunther's POV

I am the luckiest boy alive! Never would I have thought that my dream girl, Cece, would agree to be my girlfriend, I Gunther Hessenheffer had a girlfriend! Everything was perfect! We were heading to my room to complete the perfection of this night when, Tinka? What is she doing here?

Tinka said "GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER! What has gotten into you twin brother! You cannot do it! Not now! Not today! Not yet!"

What she is ruining my perfect moment! I said "Tinka were you spying on us?"

Cece said "more like stalking us!"

Tinka said "No! You told me not to do it with Ty! We specifically agreed we were going to keep it PG!

I said "Tinka it is none of your concern! This is between me and Cece! Now go away you are ruining our perfect moment!"

Tinka said "No! I will not let you do it! She turned to Cece, she said "And you! You little slut! Tempting my poor brother to do it!"

My poor Cece just stood there looking ashamed, I hate my sister at this moment! I said "Tinka how dare you! Leave now! Plus Cece didn't tempt me I want to do it because I love her! NOW LEAVE!"

Tinka said "Not till you promise you won't do it!"

I said " I am not promising anything, LEAVE NOW!" I pushed her.

Tinka just pushed me back and yelled "FINE I WILL!"

I felt so angry right now! Poor Cece looked like she would cry any second. I said "I am so sorry my little cookie! Please forgive me!"

Cece said "no it's fine Gunther, It wasn't your fault!"

I said "I am so sorry! Can we please continue?"

Cece said "no Gunther, maybe your sister's right, this is a trip, we are suppose to have fun, not this. Maybe we should take it slower"

Gunther said "whatever makes you happy my little cookie"

Cece smiled at me and we both headed down stairs to find the others.

* * *

**Again,**** thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and check out my poll in my profile page so you can vote on who my next couple pairing Fanfic should be on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, Hope you guys like this chapter, please R & R!**

* * *

Rocky's POV

I waited till Deuce was finished with his exams, then he came back and the doctor said he was perfectly fine. I was so relieved to hear this because I was extremely happy he was okay or he might have not been able to dance well. We didn't hear of Gunther, Cece or Tinka for about 2 hours.

I said "guys, maybe we should go find them, I mean its 1am and Morgan could check if we are in our rooms and we will be in so much trouble!"

Ty said "yeah I agree, let's go find them"

So Ty, Deuce, and I left the emergency room to find them. Ty wanted to pay the doctors but they insisted that it was part of the guest services, he ended up paying them hush money so they wouldn't tell Morgan. We kept searching for them until we decided to go to Gunther and Cece's room, on our way there, we saw Gunther and Cece walking hand in hand towards us. Cece looked a little sad and Gunther looked really angry.

Ty whispered to both me and Deuce "guys something happed and I have a feeling it's not something good"

Deuce and I nodded our heads in agreement.

I said "Cece what happened? What were you and Gunther doing?"

Cece said "Rocky I assure, nothing happened. But Gunther and I are a couple"

Gunther smiled and gave Cece a quick kiss.

Ty said "well congrats to both of you! But why the long faces?"

Gunther said "well my little cookie and I were going to our room and…"

Cece said "Tinka burst out on us and she started yelling at Gunther. She called me a slut and then Gunther told her to leave and he pushed her and she pushed him back, then she just ran off"

Ty said "wait a minute why did she act that way? What were you two doing?"

Cece said "umm nothing…"

Gunther said "it is not important! The point is she was spying on us and she ruined our perfect moment and it was wrong!"

I said "okay well where is she now?"

Gunther said "we have no idea!"

Just then Deuce said "hate to interrupt but, we have a problem!" he pointed at Morgan who was clearly coming up stairs to check on us.

Gunther said "quickly let's go to our rooms"

Ty said "how about Tinka? Both of us will get in trouble if Morgan finds out I let Tinka get out of the room and I have no idea where she is!"

I said "sorry Ty, we'll find her later, for now pretend she's in the room with you in case Morgan asks"

Ty nodded nervously and we all rushed to our rooms.

Morgan's POV

I walked in the hotel room to check on the kids. I trusted them but I wanted to make sure they weren't still in Rocky's room. I walked up stairs and knocked on Gunther and Cece's door.

Gunther opened it he said "hello Morgan"

Cece waved at me from the living room where they were clearly watching a movie.

I said "okay well I was just checking on you guys, and as soon as that movie's over you should go to bed"

Gunther said "yeah I assure you we are all here, maybe you should skip Ty and Tinka's room, they said they were going to sleep and you don't want to wake them up"

Some thing was obviously wrong, I said "okay night Gunther" I shut his door. I had some investigating to do, especially in Ty and Tinka's room. I walked over to Ty and Tinka's room and knocked on their door. No one answered for a while, then Ty came to the door

He said whispering "oh hey Morgan, umm Tinka and I were sleeping, well Tinka still is so…

I said "oh I'm very sorry I was just checking on you guys, do you mind if I take a look?"

Ty looked kind of nervous, he said "umm well, yeah sure"

I walked in the room and sure enough Tinka was sleeping in the bed with the blankets wrapped around her.

I walked out of the hotel room and said "Ty, were you and Tinka sleeping in the same room?"

Ty said "well, yeah but I assure you we are just friends! She's a little scared of the dark, but don't tell her that"

I didn't buy it but I was tired, I said "okay Ty I have my eyes on you, night"

He said "night" and closed the door really quickly. Afterwards I checked on Rocky and Deuce and sure enough they were together watching TV. Hmm weird…

Ty's POV

Wow that was close! I wonder where Tinka is and what happened. I waited for her for an hour; I finally gave up and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out of the bathroom Tinka was sitting on the bed and she looked really, really sad. I couldn't stand to see any girl like that, much worse Tinka! I ran over to her and comforted her into a hug. She started sobbing and hugged the day lights out of me. **Thank you for reading, I will update ASAP. Please remember to check out my poll.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I will try my best to update sooner. Thank you guys for reviewing! It means a lot to me and it's the whole reason I write. Well, enjoy the chapters!**_

(The next day)

No POV

Cece woke up to see Gunther curled up next to her. He looked cute and peaceful. She smiled at the sight of him breathing heavily. Last night? What happened last night? Cece wondered as she struggled to remember last night's events. She and Gunther where watching T.V. (in silence for most of the time), and she must have fallen asleep, right? At the moment, Gunther woke up and seeing Cece was confused,

He said "hello little cookie! I bet you are wondering how you ended up in this bed, right?"

Cece nervously said "yes Gunther, as a matter of fact I am, how did I end up here?"

Gunther said "Well, it got pretty wild last night"

Cece looked at him with terrified eyes; she said "wait, we didn't…."

Gunther burst out laughing; he said "No Cece! I am just pulling your goat! You fell asleep on the couch and I carried you here!"

Cece playfully punched Gunther and said "I hate you for tricking me! You scared me!"

Gunther continued laughing. When he finally caught some air, he faced Cece who was angrily looking at him, he gave her a small kiss on the lips and grabbed her hand, and he said "how about I make you some breakfast BAYBEE!"

Cece slightly smiled and followed him, "sounds good to me, BAYBEE!"

* * *

Deuce was awakened by Rocky; she was gently playing with his hair. Rocky smiled at him and the two started to make out.

Finally, Rocky pulled away and said "well, we better get up! I really want to see what happened last night"

Deuce said "Oh don't worry about it Rock star! Everything is probably fine!"

Rocky said "okay well I'll at least go make us some breakfast"

Deuce smiled and said "not if I do first!" He lifted Rocky up and carried her to the kitchen.

* * *

Ty was lying in his bed awake; he couldn't move due to Tinka hugging on to him. Last night it had taken him a while to calm her down but he finally managed to at 3am! He was really tired; yet, it was hard to sleep with Tinka glued on to him. He finally decided to gently pull her away. Of course! Tinka woke up. She gave Ty a warm smile and immediately said "I am hungry Ty!" Ty smiled nervously and got up to make some food, this would be a long day for him.

(After everyone was done with breakfast)

Rocky's POV

Deuce and I had some delicious pancakes for breakfast! After that we all met up in the lobby with Morgan. I saw Tinka with Ty holding hands, I had no idea what happened or if Morgan found out. By the looks of it, no, Morgan told us we were going to a dance studio a few minutes away from the hotel to learn the group dance with Amanda. She didn't mention anything about last night. Gunther and Tinka tried their best to avoid each other; their fight must have been serious because they rarely got to the point when they were ignoring each other. We all climbed on to the bus and no one said anything. I held hands with Deuce and Cece started to make out with Gunther (which was really awkward since a few weeks ago I would have never even seen them near each other). Ty and Tinka just sat there with a small distance from each other looking around the room. Tinka was obviously ready to kill Cece, and Ty was looking at Deuce a little angry, I do not know why though. We arrived in 10 minutes (the longest 10 minutes of our lives)

Gunther's POV

Oh I loved kissing Cece! Her lips were sweet and she kind of was like my little cookie! Though I have to say, the bus ride was pretty strange, no one said anything! Not a word! It wasn't like yesterday where we all laughed and talked and played around. I was guessing Tinka had returned yesterday to the hotel room without being caught because Morgan didn't say anything regarding it. Anyhow, we were at the dance room all standing there in silence (me holding Cece's hand and Deuce holding Rocky's) we waited for Amanda till she showed up. She was really pretty, but I wouldn't compare her to my little cookie.

Amanda said "Well hello! It's so good to see you guys again! Why the long faces. We will have a lot of fun today!"

None of us said anything. Amanda said "we will have a football themed dance! The boys will be dressed as football players, and the girls will dress as cheerleaders! Then she pointed at some closets in the back labeled "boys" and "girls". She said "go to those closets in the back and pick out your costumes, remember all of your costumes must look the same as all the girls or boys, any questions?"

Deuce being the bright one raised his hand, Amanda said "yes Deuce?"

Deuce asked "are boys and girls changing in different closets?" Rocky smacked him in the head. I heard him whine "it was only a question!"

We all hurried over to our closets to fit into our costumes.

Ty's POV (in the boy's closet)

We went inside the closet and there were several colors to choose from, they all looked like football player costumes and were labeled "Shake it up!" they had them in black, blue, red, and yellow.

I said "so which color do you guys want?"

Gunther said "in my opinion we should add some sparkles!"

I said "Gunther, the rest of us are normal!"

He mumbled "explains why you love my sister"

I said "I do not… umm… well… ugh! Let's just concentrate! How about, the black ones so we don't argue on which color we want"

Deuce said "but I want the red!"

I said "no Deuce we are getting black because it's in between all colors and we won't argue"

Gunther said "wait, technically, you are choosing black, so how is that fair! Black is a color too, you know that right?"

Oh my god that boy was getting on my nerves! I just wanted black so we wouldn't argue but no! They argue anyways! I said "I know black is a color but, oh forget it! If you two little kids want to choose a color and that will get you shut up then do it!" they were silent for a few seconds.

Gunther said "wow, looks like my sister can even give you a bad night!"

I said "Gunther please don't drag her into this! You are the retard that was planning to sleep with Cece when your only 15! She saved you two from a lot of trouble!"

Gunther said "that is none of your concern!"

Deuce said "guys please let's just choose our outfits!"

I said "whatever! But Gunther if you insult Tinka again or play another move on Cece, I will have to punch you!" I care about Cece like a little sister and I didn't want Gunther to harm her either.

Gunther ignored me and pretended to be interested in the costumes. He said "okay, okay Deucie, let's get the red one"

Deuce grabbed the outfits excitedly and started trying it on. Gunther better watch his back because this time, I will do the chasing.

Cece's POV (at the girl's closet)

We went in the closet and examined our outfits quickly. It was a mini skirt and a short shirt along with some really cute shoes; there was red, black, and blue. We settled for red because we all agreed on it. Tinka didn't say anything but I knew she was really mad at me and wanted me dead. Rocky kept on fussing about how she didn't exactly love the outfit! We all tried them on and then we tied our hairs into ponytails.

Rocky said "so, Tinka I'm guessing you didn't get caught by Morgan yesterday"

Tinka quietly said " umm no" she played around with her ponytail attempting to straighten her hair out even more. When it was so silent it was uncomfortable, we all decided to head outside. The boys were all ready there, awww Gunther looked adorable! He would be a great football player! All the boys were obviously checking us out as well. When it finally got creepy and we were ready to smack the boys dead, Amanda said "okay I will pair you up with different people you will be dancing with" We were all shocked to hear we were getting different partners. "And they are, Gunther and Rocky, Ty and Cece, and Tinka and Deuce.

"WHAT!" we all said in unison.

_**Sorry not my best chapter, but it's something! Thank you all so much for reading I will try to update another chapter by Wednesday. I have decided that I will try and update every Sunday or Wednesday or both. Well, at least until school starts. Anyways, Please review and I am begging you to vote for my next fan fiction story! PLEASE!? Thank you all, bye!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay to start off, Thank you soooo much for those of you who voted! It means a lot. I may end up doing a Gece Fan Fic since it's winning so far, but who knows, maybe another couple will win since I'm leaving the poll up till August 21**__**st**__**. So keep on voting! Anyways, sorry I talk so much, here's the chapter! Hope you like it R &R!**_

No POV

The whole gang stood there staring form their old partners to their new ones. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes and then Rocky said,

"Well you see Amanda, Morgan said we were to stick with our old partner soooo, I was wondering if we could keep our old partners?…"

Amanda answered without thought, "No, this will be good for you guys. It'll help everyone interact and get along better"

Deuce went to Rocky. He whispered, "Look Rocky, you have nothing to worry about were just dancing! Plus my partner is Tinka so there is nothing you have to be jealous about. But you on the other hand have Gunther and you better not even think ab…"

Rocky interrupted "Oh come on Deuce! Gunther! Really? First of he's my bff's boyfriend and second he is, well, Gunther! There is nothing you have to worry about!"

Deuce said "yes you're right, seal it with a kiss?"

Rocky walked over to him and pulled him into a long kiss.

~Meanwhile~

Gunther and Cece looked at each other for a long time. Then Gunther walked over to Cece,

"Cece, I promise this dance with Rocky will not affect our relationship in any way!"

Cece looked uncomfortable, "well yeah, and Rocky won't try anything any way because she's my best friend. And Ty is like my big bro so you have nothing to worry about either"

Gunther just stood there nodding and smiling as his girlfriend spoke.

"Gunther, why are you smiling like that, are you even listening to what I am saying?"

Gunther said "no I can't listen; I am possessed by your beauty. Plus I have nothing to worry about, we are in love Cecelia Jones and no one can get in our way of that, BAYBEE…."

Cece smiled and jumped into Gunther's arms kissing him with all she had.

Ty and Tinka stood there awkwardly while the two couples kissed, not knowing if they should talk to each other or not.

After everyone was done talking, or making out, Amanda gathered them again. She said "okay so is everyone all right now?" The whole gang shook their heads and smiled while holding their couple's hands (their old couple's hands just in case you are wondering) Amanda smiled, "well I'm guessing that means we can start!"

**~5 hours later~**

After a long day of dancing all day with their choreographer, Amanda, the whole gang was worn out and all they wanted was some rest. Morgan came to pick them up at around 5pm; she offered to take them wherever they wanted to.

"Well how about we just go to the mall, chill, and just grab some pizza!?" Ty suggested. The whole gang agreed to the idea and decided they would go to the mall. Amanda said it was all right but she would pick them up at 9pm.

(On the way to the mall, in the bus)

Deuce said "Ty, it was a great idea to go eat at the mall, nice and simple! Plus I'm beat from having to carry Tinka all day"

Tinka kicked him, and said "Deuce you are lucky you got me! I am the lightest girl here!"

Cece said "I don't think so!"

Tinka said "well who said you were a girl?"

Cece rolled her eyes at the comment.

Rocky said "I actually really like the dance it's fun! Plus we are so lucky we get to even be here! We should all be happy"

Ty said "yeah I agree! A lot of people would love to be in our place right now!"

Gunther said "yeah, unless someone ruins your moment!"

No one said anything for a while then Ty being the brave one he is said "Gunther what's your problem?! Why can't you enjoy our vacation like the rest of us are? Stop causing arguments"

Cece said "yes Gunther please? Not now…"

Gunther looked a little annoyed but didn't say anything anyway.

When they finally arrived, the gang rushed out of the car. They all stood shocked at the mall entrance in surprise how big it was compared to their mall back home.

Tinka said "wow! This is much bigger than the mall we have at home!"

Cece said "NO! Really?!"

Ty said "okay so what should we do first? Eat? Shop? Walk randomly?"

Rocky said "I think maybe we should eat first"

Gunther said "yes I agree. I am starving!"

The gang walked for 10 minutes admiring the shops and restaurants, they finally came across a place named Henry's Pizza and more!

Deuce said "hey how about we eat there?" he pointed at the pizza shop way in the back of the mall next to a vending machine.

Everyone curiously walked towards the pizza place. When the gang got there, the place was completely deserted. There was only a guy dressed in black. Ty said "wow it's empty I wonder why"

Deuce said "we'll just have find out"

Tinka said "guys, maybe we shouldn't go in there, I mean, it has to be empty for a reason"

Gunther said "oh be quiet Tinka! We are eating here and that's it!" Gunther marched in the restaurant and everyone followed. As soon as the gang went inside the guy dressed in black approached them, he said "welcome children! You are my first visitors in months!"

Rocky said "oh sorry to hear that! Why is that exactly?"

The guy smiled and said "you children aren't from around here, are you?"

_**Thank you again for reading, please review! Sorry for updating so late! If you can and you haven't please vote. And if you have again thanks! I will update this Sunday! So BYE BYE BABEES! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for voting! Also, I only got one review from Weasleyqueenfan1988, Thank you so much it means a lot to me that you review! Well anyway, here's my chapter!**_

Tinka's POV

I see absolutely no point of going in a creepy, strange, old, abandoned place to eat; when we can go to any of the awesome places around us. We walk in the old pizza shop and this weird guy dressed in black gets up, he starts telling us we are the first visitor and months! I knew there is something wrong here as soon as the guy dressed in black said "you kids aren't from around here, are you?"

My brother said "No we are not, actually we come from Chicago"

The guy said "Chicago huh? Well what are you guys doing over here? By the way you can call me Jake"

Gunther said "umm okay well, Jake, we are here to perform in a dance show called Shake it up Las Vegas. We were chosen from all the other dancers in Shake it up Chicago"

Jake said "oh okay, well would you like to order something?"

I said "yes well Jake, I was actually wondering why you wear a black outfit and mask"

"Don't mind my sister, she's always getting into other people's business" said Gunther

Jake said "No it's okay, really. I happen to wear this suit so people won't recognize me, you see, since my shop isn't all that big, we used to have a lot of robberies. But I guess since now I wear this outfit, everyone's scared of me so no one goes in the shop. If it'll make you comfortable I can take it off"

I said "please do" Gunther rolled his eyes at me as the Jake took his outfit off revealing a 19 year old, cute guy, with brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

Rocky's POV

Cece, Tinka, and I stood there shocked at the guy that was once scary to us. He was cute and kind looking.

Tinka immediately reacted "wow, so you're not scary at all! Jake, really you shouldn't hide, I mean, with a face as cute as yours, everyone would come to your shop!" she said almost flirting with him

Jake smiled nervously "well thanks, but I rather not get robbed"

Ty said "Why would they rob you?"

Jake said "umm not sure, they just do, now can I take your orders?"

"Right" Ty said as he led everyone to a table "we'll take 2 medium sized pizzas; one meat eater and one vegetable supreme. Also, 6 sodas"

Jake wrote it down on his note book and said "okay it'll be ready in a few" he left to the kitchen

"I don't know guys, he's a little weird" my brother, Ty said

Gunther said "I think he's fine, just lonely, I wonder how he ended up in the business. He only looks a few years older than Ty"

Deuce said "Maybe like me, he inherited from his family or something"

Tinka said "I don't know about you guys but he is ADORABLE!"

Gunther gave Tinka a dirty look and then rolled his eyes

Finally Jake came with our orders, "Here you go! Jake said as he brought one of the pizzas.

Tinka quickly got up from her chair "would you like me to give you a hand with the food?"

Jake said "why thank you, that's very sweet of you!" he led Tinka to the kitchen where she brought 3 of the drinks out while Jake came back with the second pizza. After they finished setting everything down on the table, Jake said "Thank you so much for helping me umm what's your name?"

"Tinka"

"Tinka thank you so much for helping me. It's not easy working here on my own you know. Now would you like to join me and eat in my special office with me?"

Tinka looked delighted and started jumping up and down "Of course I would love to!" she said as she grabbed two plates and put a piece of pizza for her and Jake. Jake took her somewhere in the back of the kitchen. We all just sat there not knowing what to say.

Gunther's POV

My sister dare call Cece a slut when she goes off with any random stranger to eat in the back of the restaurant! Well what can I do about it?! If I say anything I'll turn into the bad guys again and I am tired of fighting with her! No one said anything so I started handing everyone plates. We each took a piece of pizza. Then I said "I think I should go find her"

Cece said"No Gunther just forget her for now, please, you always worry about Tinka! It's like she was glued on to you! Let's just enjoy this dinner and have fun! If Tinka wants to go flirt with that guys and put herself in danger, that's up to her! She can take care of herself so why don't we just enjoy ourselves and leave her alone"

"Enjoy myself! Cece how can you say that!? My sister is eating with this random stranger boy who knows where and I'm supposed to enjoy myself! No I cannot just do that I am sorry"

Cece just looked at me shocked "Gunther, I can't believe that you're not even willing to give up fighting with Tinka to be with me!"

I couldn't do anything, as much as I love Cece, I still have to look out for Tinka.

No POV

As all this was happening, no one dared to say anything. Gunther got up to look for Tinka leaving Cece to sob while Rocky comforted her. After a while Gunther went back to the table "well I can't find her!"

Ty said "WHAT! You're kidding right?"

Gunther said "do I look like I'm kidding!? Okay we're all going to split up to try and find her, even you Cece, please?"

Cece said "oh okay"

With that everyone kept on trying to find Tinka

Cece POV

Tinka! Tinka! Tinka! Why does it always have to be about her? Why can't it be about me and Gunther? I agreed to help them search but I was only looking for ice cream. I came across this huge freezer and found the door a crack opened. Curiously, I went inside hoping to find some ice cream. I look around all the boxes but they were all labeled 'cheese' or 'pepperoni'. When I moved a giant box, I saw a really big hole in the wall. I could crawl right through it, I think. I went inside and everything was dark, could this be an air vent? I decided to go a little further in the hole but I fell in a giant opening in the ground, lucky I was able to grab on to the edge "HELP! HELP ME!" No one came. I was slipping. Suddenly, the giant box I moved to uncover the hole fell, blocking the entrance to the hole and a making it pitch dark. I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer. I had no choice but to let go.

Gunther's POV

"It's no use! She is just not here!" I said sadly

Rocky said "we have to call the police"

Ty said "yes let's stick together though"

Deuce said "umm guys, where's Cece?"

Rocky said "she was here a minute ago! Cece! Cece! Come out this is not funny!"

I started searching desperately for her, how could I let this happen? She was here with us a few seconds ago! This trip was turning out to be a nightmare! First I lose my sister, and now my little cookie! I couldn't help myself but cry.

Rocky said "We'll find them Gunther" as she dilled for the police.

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked the chapter**_. _**I will probably update this Wednesday. Please vote and review! Anyway, bye everyone love you all!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello people! Okay first like always thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep voting if you haven't, and I know a lot of you keep saying my first few chapters are very short, and they are, but it's my first time writing ever! And at the begging they seemed long to me lol! But anyways, sorry about that I'll try to make them a little longer! So, here's the chapter! Please make sure to review afterwards.**_

Cece's POV

"Hello? Hello?! Where am I? Someone help me! Please?"

I would've broken something from that long fall I had, but, luckily I fell on a bed. Wait, what is a bed doing here? Where am I anyways? I remember I was searching for Tinka, and then I fell in a hole. Tinka! This was all her fault! I must have fainted for a while because I found myself sleeping on the bed. Suddenly I see a dim light in the distance. I think it's a person. Yes and not just any person, it Tinka?!

Rocky's POV

We all sat there waiting. Waiting for the police to find them, waiting for Gunther to react and not stay in a state of coma, waiting to hear anything new the police had to tell us about Cece and Tinka. Cece's my best friend for life! How can I lose her like that! We do everything together! One of those things should've included searching for a missing person without splitting up. I couldn't just sit here. I had to find her. Sitting in a table feeling sorry for ourselves wasn't going to help anyone.

"Guys, we can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves! We have to go find them" I said

Deuce looked with a light, but pleasing smile "Yes Rocky! You are right like always. Guys we have to go find them. We can't just give up and let the police do it!"

Ty said "Yes but…"

He was cut off by Morgan as she entered the pizza shop that had turned into an investigation sight. Morgan stopped to talk to a police officer. Then she approached the 4 sad looking teens. "look guys, I am so sorry. I promise we will find them"

Gunther said standing up "You are sorry! That is all! That is what they say when someone dies! Well I am sorry too! I am sorry I couldn't keep Tinka safe like I promised my parents! I am sorry I wasn't with them! And I am sorry I failed to be a good boyfriend to my little cookie..." with that Gunther ran to the kitchen

Ty said "come on guys, we should go with him"

Cece's POV

"Tinka!? Is that you?" Tinka ran towards me and surprisingly hugged me. She was cold, wet, and she was shivering. "Tinka what happened to you!?" she didn't answer she just cried and continued shivering. I couldn't stand it; I began to cry in frustration.

After a while, Tinka managed to talk "Cece, we have to get out of here!"

"Why Tinka!? Please tell me! What happened to you?!"

Tinka explained still shivering "well that guy, Jake, he took me inside a freezer then he told me to take off my cloths, I refused and he pushed a box aside. He pushed me inside a dark hole. I fell on a bed and I must've blacked out for a few seconds. Then he dragged me out of the bed and took off my cloths. He carried me to a tub full of ice cold water and dropped me there. Then he left, he also left my cloths outside the tub"

Cece listened carefully then she said "wait, why would he do that?! I see no point in doing that!"

Tinka said "yes I know! All he did was torture me!"

Cece said "Tinka we need to get out of here!"

Tinka looked at Cece and said "wait, how did you get here?"

Cece said "well bottom line is we were all searching for you and I went in the freezer thinking there was ice cream, turns out there wasn't and I saw the giant box. I moved it aside and I saw the hole, then, I umm…"

"you fell in it" Tinka finished

"yes, I fell in it" Cece said nervously

"so you weren't even searching for me! You were searching for ice cream!"

"Umm sorry?" Cece responded

Tinka rolled her eyes at her "let's just walk around this place to see if we can find a way out"

Cece looked unsure "umm okay… or maybe… yeah I've got nothing let's go"

Gunther's POV

I started running around desperately through the whole pizza restaurant. I was mad at myself for not listening to Tinka! I should have! She told me to not go in the place and I was rude to her! And Cece, I was also rude to her. She just wanted to spend more time with me. I was rude to them both, yet they are the two people I love on this planet. Now they're missing, and if I do not find them I know I will not make it.

I felt a hand on my back "it's hopeless Gunther, we have searched everywhere on this restaurant! They're not here. He must of taken them somewhere else" my friend Ty that I have also been rude to these days said

"Ty, I have to find them, I just have to. They mean everything to me"

Ty said "Gunther, trust me I love Cece like a little sister, and I also love your sister. Please don't blame it all on yourself, it's my fault too"

Just then, Morgan came inside the kitchen where we were. "Guys, we have to go back to the hotel. The police are not going to stop till they find them"

Rocky said "But the police aren't even searching inside the restaurant"

Morgan said "yes I know they believe there is no way they can still be in the restaurant. They are searching in neighboring places and all around the mall. Till they find them, we have to stay in the hotel"

Rocky said "But you can't just expect us to go in a hotel, play checkers and pretend Cece and Tinka aren't missing!"

Morgan said "I know honey, and I'm sorry. But it's the police's orders"

I said "well can we tell our parents?"

Morgan answered "no not yet. We have to wait 24 hours till we do that"

I knew we didn't have a choice. The fate of my sister and my little cookie was in the police officer's hands. We left the place knowing it might be the last time we might ever see both of them. We were right; we would remember this vacation for the rest of our lives.

Tinka's POV

Cece and I continued walking around the place for what seemed like hours! The place was cold (probably about 40 degrees F) and we didn't say much along the way

"Cece, this place is like a maze. We should probably stop. I am freezing and I don't think I can go on any further"

"yes we can probably use a break. And Tinka, where did you get the flashlight?"

Tinka looked at the flashlight she was holding before answering "well after the guy threw me in the tub full of ice he left this flashlight with my cloths"

Cece said unsure "Well that's a little weird, why would he be helping us? Do you think maybe he's planning all this?"

"What do you mean planning all this?"

"I mean, what if he wants us to walk around the whole place for some reason why else would he just leave the flashlight?"

Tinka considered it "well I guess so. But I don't think he planned on you being here. Where is here anyways?"

Cece looked confused "huh?"

"I mean, where are we?"

"Oh! Well I think we are in a gigantic freezer!"

Tinka laughed little "Oh come on! There is not such a thing as a freezer this big! It's probably some kind of underground place in the mall… an underground place in the mall! Cece were dead! No one will ever find us here! It's underground! Who's going to ever think we are underground!"

Cece looked worried "Oh my god Tinka your right! Oh! I never got to say goodbye to my family! Oh wait I'm on vacation, I did say goodbye to them before I left. But I never said bye to Rocky and told Gunther I loved him…"

"wait you love my brother?"

"of course I do Tinka!"

"well I love him too. Umm not that way though… but yes I wanted to say goodbye to him and Ty too"

Cece said with tears in her eyes "maybe we should scream for help"

"umm okay let's try it. On the count of three. One… two… three… "

"HELP! HELP!" They continued for ten minutes screaming for help

Finally Tinka said "Cece, it's useless. They're going to hear us. We'll just have to wait here till someone finds us"

"wait, Tinka look! Someone's approaching us!" Cece pointed at a guy with a flash light getting closer to them

Tinka said almost crying "that's him Cece, That's Jake."

Jake said "well, well, well. You two look really tired"

Cece said "what do you want! Let us go! Why are you doing this to us?!"

Jake laugh "wow you are really cute how you think that I'm going to let you go just because you tell me to! How did you get in here anyways? Did you fall? Hahaha you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. Anyways, I'm keeping you two. Kind of like, an experiment you could call it. It's called How many days can two 15 year old Shake it Up! Dancers survive in a maze of torture!

Tinka said "Jake please why do you have to do this to us?"

Jake said "I always wanted to be a dancer, but no, I never got a chance to live my dream. You are living yours and it's not fair! Whatever! Have a nice day girls!"

He left leaving Cece and Tinka to cry.

_**Thanks again for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to update on Sunday, but since schools starting on Monday, no promises! Shake it Up Made in Japan premieres this Friday! I am soooo excited to see it! Well, see you later everyone!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I only slept 4 hours last night. Since I said I would write a chapter, well I'm doing it! Also, is anyone still reading this story besides**____**Weasleyqueenfan1988?**____**(**__**Which by the way, you are awesome and your stories are amazing!) Please review! Let me know you're still reading. Please? The reason I write is to hear from you guys. I want to know what you guys think about my stories! If you haven't, check out the One-shot I recently wrote. Anyways, thank you for those of you who constantly review and follow my story. Enjoy the chapter!**_

Rocky's POV

It was two days since Cece and Tinka had disappeared. We knew nothing about them. Our choreographer, Amanda, has been coming over to our hotel to teach us some dancing. I'm guessing the show we had was canceled because we couldn't possibly do it without Cece and Tinka. The only reason we continued our dancing was to distract us. Mrs. Jones, Flynn, and the Hessenheffer's parents, had all flown over here yesterday morning. They were staying in a less expensive hotel a couple of minutes from this one. Gunther didn't talk to anyone. He was taking this way harder than the rest of us. Although, I have to say, if I lost my sister and my girlfriend I'd be pretty devastated too.

Today we were all just sitting around the couch. Mostly saying nothing. Gunther was walking desperately around the whole hotel suite.

"Guys I'm tired of this" My older brother Ty said

"What are you talking about" My boyfriend Deuce said, he wasn't very bright at times

"I'm talking about just sitting here just doing nothing. Waiting for the police officers to do something"

I said "Ty you know we can't go. They have guards everywhere making sure we don't leave"

"I know Rocky, but I just can't stand just sitting here. It makes me feel even guiltier"

Suddenly my boyfriend, Deuce, said "Guys, where's Gunther?"

"Umm he's just running around…"I looked around to find Gunther but he wasn't anywhere in sight

"Gunther! Gunther where are you?!" we all said desperately trying to find our blonde friend

"Guys he's not here" Ty said worried "We have to go find him! I'm tired of every one of us disappearing before each other's eyes. This has to stop! From now on we're all sticking together no matter what! It could be you next Rocky. I'd never forgive myself if I'd lose you"

I smiled at my brother "yes you are right. We have to stick together! Now, we're going to find Gunther one way or another"

Deuce agreed with us and we all headed out the door to find a way out from the hotel that once seemed like a dream comes true and as quickly turned into a nightmare full of memories of our missing friends.

"Okay there's two guards guarding the exit so how do we get out?" My boyfriend pointed out

"Easy, we, umm. Oh! I got it! Okay I need a pen and a piece of paper" My brother Ty said as he held out his hands for the items he had just asked for. Deuce pulled a pen from under his jacket, I went to the lobby and asked for a sheet of paper, I handed it to Ty. Ty started writing,

_Dear Guards,_

_You two have worked so hard these past couple of days. We are honored to call you our employees. We are having a party at 3pm _today (It was currently 2:58pm)_. Please consider coming. We will have someone take over your place as soon as you two leave. Just come over to the employee's court._

_Sincerely your boss,_

_John Baker _

"John Baker? Why John Baker?" Said Deuce (Yeah he could be pretty, well, Deuce sometimes!)

Ty rolled his eyes "Deuce that's not important" He gently folded the letter in half and walked over to the guards he set below the guard's feet, behind the guard. He grabbed a pebble they had in the lobby desk (used for decoration purposes) and shoved it at the guard. He quickly hid behind a wall. The guard turned around and immediately started to look around what had hit him. He saw the note neatly folded at his feet. He picked it up and started reading it. He showed it to the second guard and they both smiled. A few seconds later they were leaving over to the employee's room laughing. We all ran quickly towards the exit laughing our heads off, knowing we had deceived them. We were free to find our friends!

Gunther's POV

I climbed out the fire escape knowing my friends wouldn't notice. I could not help it! Knowing my sister and my little cookie were missing was just too much to bear for me. I could not stay a day longer in that place! It was only two days since they were missing but it seemed like a whole month to me. I had a dream last night it was very scary. _My sister Tinka was in a dark place yelling for help. Someone was after her. Cece was with her. They were both very scared and I was watching them. I couldn't help them I was stuck behind a glass. I heard Tinka say "It is hopeless Cece. We haven't eaten in days and we are underground. No one will find us, ever" _

_Cece said "But Tinka. We can't lose hop now! Think of your brother! He will never give up till he finds us! We have to keep going, plus every maze has an exit"_

"_Cece, let me say this slowly WE ARE STUCK UNDERGROUND! The police are probably looking everywhere but here" _

_At that point I saw my little Cece cry and my little twin sister grabbed her into a hug and they both cried. I couldn't stand to see them like that. The two people I love the most! "I WILL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND BOTH OF YOU I PROMISE! I started banging my whole body into the glass that was separating me from Cece and Tinka. After several fail attempts of breaking the glass I woke up._

I know where they are. They are in the place no one's searching them. The place where they got lost. They are still in the pizza shop and I was going to find them.

No POV

Cece and Tinka were asleep. They just couldn't continue through the maze. They were tired, starving, hurt, and afraid. How could a trip to Las Vegas lead them to this? They had once hated each other. Now they had no choice but to count on each other.

"Tinka Tinka. Wake up" Cece said after sleeping for enough time

"What happened?" Tinka said as she woke up confused

"We must have fallen asleep for some hours" Cece said with her voice shaking a little

"I'm starving! If I don't get food for one more hour I know I will not make it" Tinka said

Just then, a spot light turned on in the distance of the maze. Cece and Tinka stayed still afraid that I might be part of their next torture.

Cece's POV

This was the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life! I just wanted to go back home with my friends and family. I wanted to tell my mom and Flynn how much I loved them, I wanted to tell Rocky I could never have ever wish for a better friend then her, and I want to kiss my adorable boyfriend Gunther like it was the last time we'd ever see each other. I know Gunther was going to find us. I had to believe that. It was the only thing that kept me going. Specially, after all the tortures we'd been through. The first one we were walking along the maze when suddenly we heard barking the distance, we didn't really know what it was at first but then we realized it was a dog, a German Sheppard to be exact. He was heading toward us and Tinka and I ran as fast we could as the angry dog ran towards us. We didn't make it the dog attacked us till we were bleeding all over the place. Every torture got worse all the time. Tinka had to walk through a floor full of nails. She got several nails stuck in her hands and feet. My worse torture was when Tinka and I got stuck in a freezing room for an hour. After we were out, he threw burning hot water on us. Plus we had to keep walking or we'd get tortured. Jake gave us after a day a tiny bowl of something unknown from humanity and a glass of water. That was it. We could smell the food. It smelled like meat. Tinka and I got closer to it slowly seeing it was a medium sized burger. We both rushed to it but stopped ourselves knowing it could be a trick.

"Cece I do not care what happens to me anymore. I'm eating this burger no matter what"

"You're right Tinka, we are going to die of starvation anyways if we don't" with that we split up the delicious looking burger I half and enjoyed every bite of it knowing it could be our last burger we'd ever eat

We both expected for something bad to happen but no. nothing happened. After we ate the burgers in a flash we heard Jake say over the speakers "NOW CONTINUE THROUGH THE MAZE" Tinka and I grabbed each other's hands and continued walking knowing we had no option.

Gunther's POV

I walked in the mall remembering how excited we all were when we first saw this place. Las Vegas, Tinka and I have always wanted to go to Las Vegas. We promised each other we would go to Las Vegas someday. We thought it'd be the start of a new opportunity! A whole new place! We would never have planned it would be our worst nightmare. I slowed down as I approached to the place, the place where I had lost them. I would never get out till I found something. There had to be some kind of entrance to a secret underground place. I searched everywhere. Then I came across a freezer. What if they were stuck in the freezer? That couldn't be it. The police would have surely looked there. Something told me to go in it anyways. I went in the freezer and there were all sorts of boxes. Maybe there was some kind of evidence in them. I started looking in all of them only to find food. I came across a giant one in the very back of the freezer. The box was empty so I moved it aside. There was hole in the ground. This was it. This was the entrance to where my sister and my Cece were. I was going to go in it.

_**Thank you for reading. I will be closing the poll tomorrow and I might be doing a story for both Gunther and Cece and Ty and Tinka since they are a tie. But I will wait till I finish with this one. Anyways please don't expect a chapter this Wednesday, I start school tomorrow and I'm all over the place with time. I will post one before Friday though, I promise. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks bye guys! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey Hey Hey! What up people of all ages!?(All though I'm not expecting a 2 year old to read this because it's rated T)Anyways, Thanks a bunch for reading my story even though it sucks. Please review (seriously it only takes a few seconds) and if you did like always your review means the world to me sooo thanks! Anyways, to my tragic story!**_

Gunther's POV

Lots of thoughts were going through my head at once. What would be in there? Should I just go in or tell the authorities? What if this isn't were my sister and Cece are? Even if I find them what would I do, it's not like I have any weapons! No! Gunther Hessenheffer! You WILL NOT tell ANYONE especially NOT the authorities! You WILL go in there no matter what even if they aren't in there! You WILL go in there even if there is nothing but an endless underground hole! And you ARE NOT scared! And it would probably be a good idea if I take a knife I said as I looked around for a knife in the surrounding cabinets. "Aha!" I said out loud as I found a small, yet sharp knife. I gently wrapped it in a towel and put it in my pocket. I made sure to have my phone (all though I wonder what the phone signal is like underground), some rope (just thought I might need it, food and water, a flashlight, and a bag I found in the kitchen to put all my stuff in it. I was ready to go.

I was about to leave when I decided I would make a note in case someone ever bothered to search for me. I wrote,

_Dear Reader, 9/22/14_

_If you are wondering what this note is about, I would too. Please contact my friends and family and tell them I'm okay. I have disappeared in search for my beloved sister and girlfriend. I will not return till I find them. If I don't find them I shall never return. Where exactly did I go to? Well, I'm underground to be specific. Anyways, thank you so much for not throwing this note away and reading it. BYE BYE BAYBEES!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gunther Hessenheffer_

I gently put the note inside the giant box blocking the hole. Now I was officially ready! I hung my feet from the hole, closed my eyes, and I felt nothing but darkness swallowing me as I fell hundreds of feet underground.

Deuce's POV

"All right Ty we looked everywhere for hours! I'm tired and hungry and I want to go back to the hotel now!" I said mad at my friend for making me walk for so long

"Deuce quit being a wimp! You may not care about Gunther, Cece, and Tinka but Rocky and I do; so quit whining!" Ty said

"Yes Deuce! Please. I will not rest till I find my best friend and the Hessenheffers!" my sweet girlfriend Rocky said

"Rocky since when did you start caring about the Hessenheffers?"

"Look Deuce, they may be weird, and scary, and they may make you very uncomfortable at times. But, they're still my friends and I care about them very much!"

Ty was just as shocked at my girlfriend's reaction as I was. I didn't think she cared at all about Gunther and Tinka.

"Yeah I agree with my sister! I care about all of them very much too, and I will not rest till if find each and every one of them"

What can I say, they won like always! "okay okay, fine! You two win! But if I faint you're going to have to carry me

Ty raised an eyebrow. "Wimp!"

"player"

"wimp"

"Oh shut up!"

"not till you admit that you are a w – i- m- p !"

"What?"

"A WIMP!"

"Fine I'm a wimp!"

"Thank you! Kay let's go _wimp"_

"HEY!" what can you say, he's Ty!

Tinka's POV

"Cece! Run faster! We are going to die!" I said to Cece as we were being chased by a creepy guy that we couldn't see the face of holding a chainsaw. Honestly I would probably not be scared if I didn't know there was a 50% possibility that he might hurt us, or even kill us with the chainsaw.

"Tinka, I think he gone!" Cece said as she stopped to take some air

"Yes, you are right. I have to admit, that was scary!"

"I know! I don't know what we are going to do! I'm going to die if I keep up with this!" Cece said very discouraged. I couldn't let her die! Not now not ever! My brother would never be happy again and I would be all alone

"Oh don't worry Cece! We are probably very close to the end. Plus we hadn't had that many tortures these last 10 minutes!"

"You mean 9. Anyways, I give up with this messed up game! You were right Tinka we are underground no one will ever find us!"

"Cece please don't say you are giving up! You have to keep going! For my sake, Gunther's sake, and your sake!"

"Thanks Tinka! Way to be unselfish!"

I smiled at her "come on" I grabbed her hand "let's keep going"

"okay…"

Gunther's POV

My head hurts so badly! How far down was I? I fell on something soft didn't I ? there was no way I could've survived the fall otherwise. A bed? Okay that is weird… The place smelled awful, mostly like mud. Everything was sooo dark. Luckily, I brought flashlight! I turned it on. It looked a lot like a cave. The walls were made of rock, and it was surrounded with walls. Only in one direction was there a pathway. There was a wooden sign next to it with the words START badly painted on it. START, well with every start there is an end. I decided I would follow the pathway.

I walked along the path. It was dark and confusing, not having a flashlight would have been awful because I would have surely crashed into a rock wall. There was twists and turns and it was very confusing! It was like a maze. A much messed up one. But why would the guy put Cece and Tinka in a maze? What was the point of it? What was the benefit. I kept on walking for about 40 minutes. Suddenly, when I was about make a turn to the next wall. I heard a door open. A door? I carefully peeked through the wall as I saw Jake come out of a door build into the wall. Sneaky. I waited till he left. Wow he left the door open, genius! When he was completely out of sight I walked over to the open door. I went in it. It was a place full of computers. on top of a small fridge I saw a map. The title was "The Maze of Torture" THE MAZE OF TOTURE!That's what he was doing to my sister and my little cookie! Making them go through a maze full of tortures! I read the list of the tortures. They were awful! The last one read, "Finish-once they find the finish they will be finished!" FINISHED! He was going to kill my sister and my girlfriend! I had to find them! They were desperately searching for the exit but that was where they would die! What kind of evil cruel person would do this, and why? I looked up at the small screen. It was Cece and my sister! They were crying and they looked horrible! This was just like my nightmare, only this time it was real…

_**Thank you for reading Y'all! PM me if you don't like my story but please, only positive reviews! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! I will update Sunday or Monday, most likely Sunday. BYE!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've been a little busy… umm anyways thanks a bunch for the reviews and enjoy my chapter! *REVIEW PLEASE*_**

Gunther's POV

I took the map as I hurried out of the room before I got caught. I started running desperately in hopes of finding them. Why weren't there any tortures here? Was he only planning them as Tinka and Cece moved along the maze? I kept on running for what seemed hours. My feet couldn't stop even though every other inch of my body pleaded for them to stop. After I had ran through half the maze I stopped for a brief break. I took a little sip of water but stopped myself from having any more because Cece and Tinka needed it more than I did. After the break I continued with the maze. I had to find them before they got to the finish line.

Ty's POV

We searched for Gunther everywhere for hours.

"Okay guys we've searched everywhere. And I'm not just saying that"

"Oh come on Ty! We haven't searched in the dance studio where we practiced our choreography with Amanda or the pizza place" said Rocky

"Wait the pizza place! Yes you're right Rocky! He might just be there!" I said

Deuce looked at us confused "Wait why would Gunther go to the place where he lost his girlfriend and sister?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out" I said as we took the next but to the mall

Rocky's POV

We got to the mall and hurried over to the pizza place. It was empty and labeled crime scene on it. We went inside the place and looked all around for Gunther. He was nowhere in sight.

Deuce said "Hey guys maybe he's so depressed he locked himself in the freezer and tried committing suicide"

Ty thumped him "How can you say that Deuce! Plus I already checked the freezer there just a bunch of boxes"

Rocky said "Wait, what if Jake murdered all three of them, put them in a box or boxes, and stuck them in the freezer!"

Ty laughed "Rocky don't be ridiculous! That didn't happen"

Deuce said "How do you know that!?"

"Thank you Deucie! Ty if you're not doing it I'm looking in the boxes! I mean come on! It can't hurt to look"

"actually Rocky, if they are in the boxes dead, it WILL hurt to look"

I rolled my eyes at Ty "Please?"

"Oh all right let's waist our time!" he said in defeat

We all walked over to the boxes where we would make the discovery. We started looking around all of them. I spotted a very large one in the back and got very nervous just of the thought my friends could be in it. I walked over to it and gently opened it. They weren't in it! Thank god! There was only a piece of paper. I grabbed it and opened it. It was letter it read,

_Dear Reader, 9/22/14_

_If you are wondering what this note is about, I would too. Please contact my friends and family and tell them I'm okay. I have disappeared in search for my beloved sister and girlfriend. I will not return till I find them. If I don't find them I shall never return. Where exactly did I go to? Well, I'm underground to be specific, thank you so much for not throwing this note away and reading it. BYE BYE BAYBEES!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gunther Hessenheffer_

Gunther wrote the note! That's why he was missing! He went to find them! I should've thought of it! Wait how did he know where they were? This is strange. I immediately called Ty and Deuce over. "Ty, Deuce, come quick" They rushed over by my side and read the letter.

"Oh no! Gunther went to find them! Wait underground! What? What does he mean with that?!" said Ty frustrated

I said "well he left the note in this box which means that he was here. This means the underground entrance…"

"Must be around here" Ty said

Deuce quickly said "Okay we have to find it! So remove every box and search around the whole floor"

"Right!" Ty and I said as we all quickly removed the boxes

Ty said "hey guys as I was moving the large box I think I saw something"

We all gathered over at the place the large box used to sit. There it was. The entrance. The hole. Where they all where.

"Now what?" said Deuce his voice shaking a little

"Are you two ready for a little adventure in Las Vegas?" Ty said

"I know I am!" I said confident to save my friends

"Umm… I guess you can count me in…" said Deuce a little unsure

"All right then let's start packing everyone! We're going on a little adventure call Las Vegas Underground!"

Tinka's POV

Cece and I were taking another small break. We were very close to the finish line. I could sense it. But I could also sense that it wasn't going to be as easy as we imagined it. Jake wasn't just going to say "Hey thanks for playing the maze of tortures! Make sure to exit on your right. Have a nice day!" yeah right! There was no way he would do that! It was going to be a little more complicated than that. Of Course, I couldn't get poor Cece's hopes down! I had to pretend we'd be okay.

Cece said "Hey Tinka, you know. After we get out of here. We should really be friends. I mean, you're not as bad as people give you credit for"

I smiled at her "Thanks Cece! Right back at you!"

"And you know what the bright side is? This will be a trip we will remember forever!"

I laughed a little "Yeah you are right!"

Suddenly I heard my name. Scratch that. I heard both me and Cece's names. The voice sounded familiar. But it couldn't be Jake because his voice gave me the goose bumps. No, this voice comforted me. It sounded kind of, like, my brother!

"Cece! Do you hear that!?"

"Hear what Tinka?!"

"Oh my god Cece can't you hear it? It's my brother! He's calling for us!" We both stayed quiet and listened as we heard Gunther's voice getting closer.

"GUNTHER! GUNTHER!" We both called out for my brother as happy as ever

"Cece?! Tinka?!" we hear him say "where are you two!?"

"We are here Gunther" I yelled as we saw him appear from a corner

We both ran to him as fast as our feet could carry us. To our surprise he carried us both. For the first 13 seconds all we did was cry in Gunther arms. He and Cece were making out at the same time, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to have my brother back! After a while he put us down.

"Gunther you do not know how much we missed you" I said

"Yes Gunther! Promise me you will never leave me again? Please?" Cece said

Gunther said "Of course my little cookie, we will never again be separated. Even if we have to die together! And you too Tinkabell! We will never fight again and I love you two more then you could ever imagine it!"

We all hugged and I felt like the happiest person alive for those few moments. Ty being here could only make this moment perfection. But we then remembered we were still in danger.

**_Thanks for reading! I got 10,000 views yesterday! WHOO-HOO! Thanks for everyone's support and reviews! I love all of you! I shall update this Wednesday or Thursday or Friday! Anyways review please and sayonara everyone!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey. So here's my chapter hope you guys like it and this story should be finished in about 6 to 7 chapters. So there's still more to come. Anyways hope you enjoy! Please review and thank you for all my wonderful reviews! I smile every time I read them**_

Ty's POV

After we were all done gathering the things we needed for our adventure underground, I started thinking about what might be happening to Gunther, Tinka, and Cece.

"Hey Ty. We are all set… it's time" Rocky said in a worried tone

"I know Rocks. Well I guess this is it"

"What! Ty your acting like we're going to die!" Deuce said panicking

"Umm who knows maybe we will Deuce. Maybe we will" I said attempting to scare him

"Whatever guys let's just do it. Our friends need us and we're not letting them down because we might have the possibility to die!" Rocky said

"Yeah you tell your chicken of a boyfriend Rocky!"

"Hey! I'm not a chicken! I'm just a little scared that's all"

I rolled my eyes "let's go. Okay how are we going to get down from the hole?"

"Umm I'm guessing we… jump?" Rocky said unsurely

"Jump! What I'm not jumping! The last time I jumped into something it did not turn out well!" Deuce said as he looked down the hole

"Oh good cause you don't have to jump" I said

"Wait why I won't have to…" Deuce said as I pushed him in the hole "WHAT TY HELP ME!" As he slowly faded away

"Ty are you mad!?" Rocky said as she called for her boyfriend "If I never see him again you'll get it Tyler!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't start with the first name game because I can play too Rachelle!"

"Whatever I'm going" Rocky said

"Wait where are you going?"

Duh! To find everyone!" she said as she jumped in the hole

"Rocky! Are you okay?! Rocky?" She didn't answer. Okay fine I'm going to jump down there "If you're alive you won't be for long once I get down there Rocky! Rocky?! Oh come on just answer!" I knew I had to jump. I closed my eyes. Said a quick prayer and slowly jumped.

Deuce POV

Oh this bed was so comfy! I hadn't had a normal nap in days! Wait, I hear something coming through the hole. What?

"Look out Deuce!" Rocky said as she fell in my bed giving me just enough time to move out of the way.

"Wow that was close Rocky! You almost squished the hell out of me"

"What is that suppose to mean! Are you saying I'm fat!?"

"No! Not at all! Just saying if I'm peacefully sleeping and something heavy falls on me 300ft below ground. Umm yes I will probably not live to tell the story!"

Rocky slapped me for some reason and told me to not talk to her again till I apologize. Oh well, I wonder what that's about. I'm just going back to the bed cause I am exhausted! Then all of a sudden when I was peacefully taking another quick nap something or someone really, really heavy fell on me; this was bone crushing heavy. I've never felt such pain before. And it came down which such force!

"AHHH!" I screamed as I almost blacked out

"AHHH!" the large object echoed my scream

We looked at each other; of course, it was Ty.

"Why are you screaming Ty?" I asked weakly

"Umm no reason, why are you screaming?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed a 300-pound elephant just came crashing down at me from the sky!"

"Hey! I'm only 140!"

"Yeah right! Whatever that hurt!" I said in pain

"Yes no time for your nonsense right now! Where's Rocky?"

"Over there! She's mad at me for absolutely no reason!"

"Yeah, right, for NO reason. Rocky! Come here!" Ty said

"What Ty?!" Rocky said annoyed

"Why didn't you answer back when I called you?"

"One I was probably too lazy and two I haven't heard you call for me!"

"Okay either way we have to keep going" I said "Wait oh my gosh we're in a cave!" I said examining the place

"Yeah. Let's go!" Rocky said leading the way to a sign that read START.

Gunther's POV

I couldn't believe I had found my Cece. I was the determined to get us out of here, all of us, and alive.

"Cece, Tinka. There is something I have to tell you two"

"What's that brother twin?" said Tinka

"Well, we can't get to the finish line. I went in the guy's office and found a planning sheet. He planned all of your tortures and the last one says the finish point means you two are finished"

"What! You mean he's going to kill us" Cece said with an edge a of fear in her voice

"No! He's going to make us famous! Really? Well what are we going to do than?" Tinka said

"I don't know Tinka. We have to return to the starting point and try to climb back out of the hole"

"Gunther are you nuts!? That hole is 300ft above here. We can never just climb back! Plus don't you know that Jake is always seeing what we do! All the time! In fact, he's enjoying our whole conversation right now!" Tinka said nervously

Suddenly, out of nowhere a strange voice appeared. "Of course I'm listening to your conversation! Is Tinka the only bright one here? You know, it really has been fun seeing you all suffer" Jake said as he appeared of one of corners "You losers know you are going to die!"

I stood up in front of Tinka and Cece "Wait. Why are you trying to kill us! What kind of crazy sick person are you? Do you even have a reason?"

"I hate Shake it up dancers! In fact I'm planning to do away with all of them. But since you guys are the lucky ones to come on the trip I decided hey! Why not try them? So I build this maze of torture here underground. For every Shake it up dancer to die the same way" Jake explained evilly

"Okay but how did you know we would go in your pizza place?" I said

"Well easy, I found out Ty's phone number, texted him as a unknown number suggesting he should come to this mall's address and just grab some pizza. I guess the idiot took my suggestion and suggested it to you guys. Then I actually had other plans in mind to drag you to my pizza place but you guys were dumb enough to come directly to my restaurant. It's not even a restaurant. That's why it was empty, it never existed. I just set it up and put the open sign when I saw you guys walk in the mall" Jake said

"Well, why were you wearing a black outfit?" I asked interrupting him

"SILENCE! I wasn't finished yet! I was wearing that outfit because like I said it was part of my plan to get you guys to come here. I wasn't planning on you guys to just walk in the store and make this a walk in the park for me. So when I saw Tinka was easy pray and the only one without a boyfriend I decided to flirt with her and drag her here. I figured you all would somehow get here just to find her. But I guess Cece falling here made it easier! Wow you guys are easy! And that dumb red just fell in the hole!" He said as he laughed evilly Wow I just want to destroy him for playing us like that!

"Don't call Cece a dumb red! She fell in by accident and you shouldn't criticize her!" I said furiously "Plus you only got 3 of us not all of us!"

"EEEE! Wrong! Your bright friends decided to look for you and they're on their way to the party!" Jake said laughing

I covered my face in embarrassment, now what! We're all just going to die!

~12 hours later~

"Ugh! I cannot believe he's making us wait till they come!" Gunther said bored of waiting for his friends to come

"Yeah I know! But at least Ty will be there! And I will get to see him before he dies after all!" Tinka said dreamily

Cece rolled her eyes "I just want to see Rocky! Plus we're almost out of water!"

"I wonder why Jake didn't take away my bag full of supplies" Gunther said

"What's the point!? We're all going to die anyways!" Cece said almost bored

"Way to state the obvious Cece!" Tinka said

"Annnnd, they're here!" Gunther said as he pointed at their friends coming through a corner. Ty was carrying Deuce bridal style and Rocky was looked exhausted. As soon as Ty saw Gunther, Cece, and Tinka he immediately dropped Deuce to the floor and ran to Tinka. He just picked her up and kissed her. Tinka wasn't expecting it but kissed him back anyways with joy. Rocky and Cece had a super long hug and Gunther just stood there awkwardly as he heard Deuce complain about Ty dropping him.

"Tinka I love you and I'm sorry I haven't said it before! If I would've you would've been my girlfriend and none of this would have happened in the first place! Whatever happens, I want to die knowing that I was your first boyfriend" Ty said to Tinka who was filled with tears.

"Oh Ty I want to die knowing you are my first and only boyfriend too" Tinka said kissing Ty

"Awww" Rocky and Cece said in unison

"Are you done?" Gunther said a little annoyed

"Hello!? A little help here!" Deuce said as Rocky helped him up.

Deuce smiled at Rocky "Rocky, you are the perfect girl friend and I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. Please forgive me? You know I love ya!" Deuce said gently kissing Rocky in the lips

"Apology accepted" Rocky said smiling

"Ty, I've been meaning to tell you. This was also my fault. I made it even harder for you and my sister to be together, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you" Gunther said offering Ty his hand "Friends?"

Ty smiled "Sure Gunther! It cool!" he shook Gunther hand and gave him a quick hug

Cece said "OH I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" they all pulled into a big group hug

Rocky said "Yeah no matter when we die or where we die. The important thing is that we die together, and happy!"

"Amen!" said Ty as Jake came from behind the gang clapping

_**Well that's all for now folks! I shall update around Sunday or Monday! Please review! And thank you for all of your support! I might start a new story so look out for that. Like I said MIGHT! So no promises. Bye love ya all! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was sort of busy… so PLEASE FORGIVE ME? OMG thanks sooooooo much for the reviews! I was so happy! Please continue reviewing! And enjoy!**_

No POV

Cece said "OH I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" they all pulled into a big group hug

Rocky said "Yeah no matter when we die or where we die. The important thing is that we die together, and happy!"

"Amen!" said Ty as Jake came from behind the gang clapping

"Well, well, well! How disturbing and disgusting! You guys just make me want o kill you all faster. I mean all of you are related to someone except for the giant eyebrow kid, and all of you are friends, yet all of you are dating someone? It's just messed up!" Jake said to the gang

"Look dude, we don't want any trouble so just let us go and we'll forget this ever happened. We're just trying to enjoy our vacation in Las Vegas" Ty said

Jake laughed sarcastically, "Wow you really don't get it do you? You will enjoy a vacation. IN HELL!" The whole gang gasped frightened "I'm going to kill you all! Wait no… I got a better idea. Worse than killing you all. Since you all are dating someone here and there are three couples. I'm going to kill one person from each of the couples. Leaving three of you dead and three of you alone and heartbroken. So, who will be the three lucky ducks to be? Jake asked evilly

Gunther's POV

I looked at my little cookie. She just stood there innocently and really sad. I hated seeing her like that. I wanted to die. But I didn't want her to suffer because I'm dead. I don't want her to feel guilty. I want her to be happy. But I also can't stand the idea of her dying. I know she'd be happier like that. But I know I wouldn't. I would let her decide.

"My little cookie, you know I love you and I'm willing to risk it all for you. I want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy will surely make me happy. I do not care if you want me to die, I will be willing to do that." I said

I saw her as she covered her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey… my little cookie don't you cry. Whatever happens nothing will break us apart. When I am gone please do not be sad. I have accomplished what I wanted"

"And what's that?" she asked weakly

"To have the honor of you being my girlfriend. No matter how short it might have been. This has been the best vacation ever. Surly I would've ratter to stay with you and happily walk out of Las Vegas into the sunset. But it didn't turn out that way. Now I have to go. But don't you worry. I will wait for you wherever I go. I promise." I hugged my little cookie as she kept on crying for what seemed days. We both cried and then I pulled her into a long kiss. Possibly my last time ever feeling her warm lips.

"Gunther…"

"Yes my little cookie?"

"I love you so much. Thank you for teaching me to not judge a book by its cover. I'm sorry lots of people have underestimated you, including me. You are the best boyfriend ever. Any girl would be lucky to have you. And Gunther I could never ask for a better person then you"

I held her as she cried. I just wanted her to be happy. But truth being none of us would ever be happy again.

Rocky's POV

"Rocky look, I am not letting you die. As much as I want to live and not die. I would never be able to forgive myself if you die."

"But Deuce. I don't get it! This is so messed up! We just tried to go on a stupid vacation enjoy ourselves, but no! Some idiot has to ruin it to us!"

"Rocky, calm down. It'll be all right. Just find a better boyfriend and…"

"Shh…" I said covering my boyfriend's mouth. "Deuce listen to me. I will never find a better boyfriend. Truth is for me there is no better boy then you"

We kissed for a very long time, knowing we wouldn't be doing it again.

Tinka's POV

"Tinka look I know I've had many girlfriends and I've been a player for the past… well, life time. But to be honest, after I dated you there was never another date that could've topped that one. In fact I became a bigger player just to find a girl like you. In fact, I challenged myself to find someone better or at least close to you. But no such luck. You are the only girl that has made me truly smile and that I've been shy with. You are the only one who I wouldn't mind to have a relationship with for a life time. This is why I was the last to ask you to be my girlfriend. I was scared that you were too good for me. I was scared to feeling what being rejected feels like. I was scared that you'd never love me the way I love you. Even though this is our first day as a couple. I'm sure I love you more than any other boy here loves their girlfriend."

I couldn't help myself but to fall down crying. I mean, just a week ago I was a nobody. Both of my brother and I were. Now in Las Vegas we had gained our dream couples and we were so close to being happy and feel like we belong in America. But this happens. "Ty I love you too. Please let me die. I cannot find someone that will love me like you do or that I will love. I cannot live without my brother either so please. If you love me as much as you say you do. Then let me go. You have no trouble finding girls that love you. But I will have trouble finding a best friend and a boyfriend. Please Ty. Let me do this." I begged him

"But Tinka… I can't let you die. I would never forgive myself"

"It's all right Ty. If I live and you die then I wouldn't forgive you. But I'm asking you for this. I have a wonderful brother and he's going with me so don't worry about me. Just promise me you'll be happy" I pleaded

"Tinka, I don't think I can do that. But if it's for you, I will try my very best, I promise"

"Good" I smiled at him and kissed him. Who knew I'd get my first kiss and last kiss the same day.

No POV

"All right. Are you guys done with your drama? It's been 15 minutes! Now, who will be the three lucky people to die?" Jake said

Gunther, Deuce, and Tinka stood up

"WHAT?!" Gunther said "Tinka why are you standing?"

"Gunther. I'm not loosing you and Ty and living. Forget it I rather die."

"But Tinka." Gunther looked at Ty angrily. "What kind of a boyfriend are you?! Why are you letting my sister die!?"

Ty looked sad "Look man I'm sorry. Your sister said she'd never be happy if I die and she lives so I have to make her happy. That's my job"

Gunther ran over to Tinka and hugged her with all he had. "Tinka you are the best sister twin ever. I love you and I will miss you"

Tinka said almost breaking down crying again"I love you too Gunther, but you won't have to miss me. We will die together" she forced a smile

Ty and Rocky were also hugging and saying good bye.

"Okay okay stop it! You guys are driving me nuts! Now, all three of you stand by that wall" He pointed at a wall in the maze. Gunther, Deuce, and Tinka let go of their couple's hands and did as they were told.

"All right now all three of you put your hands up" Jake said as he pulled out a gun from his right pocket

He pointed it at Deuce being the one in the middle. "NOOO!" Rocky screamed she ran in front of Deuce pushing Jake and receiving the bullet herself. Immediately Ty reacted and grabbed hold of Jake along with Gunther forcing him to stay on the floor. Deuce, Cece and Tinka all rushed over to Rocky's side. Gunther and Ty made sure Jake stayed on the floor and that he didn't have any weapons. They were saved. Save by their brave friend Rocky who was now shot on the floor. Luckily, they were not alone. They heard people coming from the distance. Police.

_**Well that's my chapter! Thanks a bunch for reading and please review! I love you all. I will update sometime this week again. Byez!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone! THANKS THE WORLD FOR THE REVIEWS! They made me super duper happy! So I'm starting another story (This one's guaranteed) it will be up today or tomorrow. So all you Gece and Tynka fans please read it's called "That was Then… This is Now" Also Happy late birthday to Caroline Sunshine! You are awesome if you're reading this (more than likely not). Any ways, here's the chapter! Review please.**_

Deuce's POV

I felt guilty. How could I have not? My girlfriend was lying in the hospital bed, hurt when that should have been me. She just got surgery. Luckily, the bullet had missed her heart by less than an inch. They doctors said she was very fortunate. But I couldn't help feeling guilty and sad.

It had been 24 hours since the police had found us and rushed us to the hospital. They had followed me, Rocky, and Ty when we went to find Gunther. Cece and Tinka were sent to the hospital too. We all were. But mostly Rocky, Cece, and Tinka. Fortunately, Cece and Tinka were fine. They just had minor burns and scratches. Well Tinka did have a small infection due to some nails that had been on her feet. But they gave her some shots and she was fine. We were all ordered to rest and stay hydrated. But how could we? Our sweet, loving, caring Rocky was getting surgery today.

"Deuce" Cece said waking me up from my trance

"Huh?" I said confused and at the same time annoyed

"Deuce. We all love Rocky. And when she got glass and her foot and it was my fault, I felt real guilty and terrible. I know what you're going through. But Deuce the difference is this wasn't your fault. You were going to die for her. She chose to save you. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself, breath, and wish the best for Rocky. We all have to wish the best for Rocky. We owe it to her, she saved our lives."

Just then a nurse approached us. She had a serious look in her face. Rocky's surgery must have been done.

She said "All right Rochelle Blue's surgery has been finished. We are still determining if it was success. If it is then she'll recover just fine. If not than…"

I knew that tone of voice. I didn't like it.

Ty's POV

"WHAT!" I yelled "What do you mean you don't know if it was success!? Are you saying my little sister's going to die if it wasn't!? you said she got lucky. Well usually that means she's going to be okay. Not die!"

"Ty calm down. It's not her fault." My girlfriend Tinka said as sweetly as possible

"No Tinka! You don't get it! You have your brother well and alive! What if it was Gunther in that room!? You would be breaking every glass in the hospital now wouldn't you!? So keep your mouth shut!" I said immediately regretting it

"Look Ty. Quit taking your fucking anger out on my sister! She's just trying to help so you won't wake up every patient in the hospital!" Gunther said angrily. I didn't blame him. Even I was angry at myself. I rolled my eyes and took a seat avoiding the twin's eyes.

~ 1 Hour later ~

We waited for an hour but it seemed for endless days. I could tell deuce was as frustrated as me. He wouldn't stop walking around like a freak around the whole waiting room. Finally, the nurse returned and said "All right so I'm glad to inform you the operation was a success. Rocky will be fully recovering. She will wake up in a few hours. But you guys are welcome to see her."

Deuce and I were the first to rush inside the room, slightly pushing each other. We saw Rocky just sleeping there. she looked pale and really fragile. I felt a hot tear run through my cheek as I saw her. Deuce was already stroking her hands and softly crying. I guess I felt real bad for Deuce. He looked a so sad. But who could blame him. If that was my girlfriend looking like that I'd be like him too. I went next to Deuce crouching down beside him.

"Hey man. Look my sister all right. Just have faith. I mean the doctor said she'd be better." I said trying to reassure him everything would be fine

"Ty. What if she's not? I'm never going to forgive myself"

"Deuce. Look you have to be positive. This won't help Rocky."

Surprisingly, (or not because well he is Deuce) he hugged on to me. I just stayed there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I mean he is kind of like my brother and I am his best friend.

"Umm… all right Deuce it'll be all right. Don't worry" I said laughing nervously "You can let go now"

"Right sorry" Deuce said in a rather embarrassed tone.

"umm guys." We heard Cece say, she had also been crying next to us. But I wasn't really paying much attention to her. "Gunther suggested we'd go to McDonalds and get something to-go. You guys want to come? It'll help you relax till she wakes up."

I would've gone but one I didn't want to leave Rocky alone and two I didn't want to face Gunther or Tinka right now. Specially Tinka. "No thanks Cece I'll stay right here. Just bring me something"

"Yeah, same here Cece" Deuce said almost crying

"Kk suit yourselves" She said as she left hugging on to Gunther

Deuce and I waited there for 4 hours. Mostly doing nothing. Yeah, so much for just go to McDonalds. They were probably touring around the whole Las Vegas!

"Ty come here! Quick!" I heard Deuce call me.

I went in the room to find Rocky waking up

"Rocky. Rocky can you hear me?" I said softly to her

Rocky's POV

"_Rocky. Rocky can you hear me?" _I heard familiar voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Ty and Deuce sitting next to me. I had an unbearable pain coming from my chest as I tried but failed to sit up.

"Ty?"

"Deuce?" I said looking at the two boys

Suddenly I remembered everything that had happened. Did I really survive all that? Was this just a dream?

_**Yeah, yeah I know. Short and horrible chapter. But trust me I've had a long week. To make it up I'll try to update two chapters next time. So please review. (Try to keep it as positive as possible) and read my new story. Till next time! Bye! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Omg I've had so much homework. But I still made some space for my writing. Also thanks for the reviews and please read my new story, That Was Then, This is Now, for all you Gece and Tynka fans. Any ways, I said I'd put two chapters, well I lied. Sorry I also have to update my other story and I just don't have time! And this story will only have a few more chapters. So Enjoy! Review!**_

Rocky's POV

"_Rocky. Rocky can you hear me?" _I heard familiar voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Ty and Deuce sitting next to me. I had an unbearable pain coming from my chest as I tried but failed to sit up.

"Ty?"

"Deuce?" I said looking at the two boys

Suddenly I remembered everything that had happened. Did I really survive all that? Was this just a dream?

I tried sitting up again.

Pain. That's what I felt again.

"No, No, No " I heard my brother Ty say "Rocky you can't be sitting up. You just had surgery"

Surgery. When did that happen?

"Surgery? When did I have surgery?" I managed to say weakly.

I saw my boyfriend grab my hands and he bend down to kiss my forehead. "Rocky" He said gently "Its okay. You got shot but they gave you surgery and now you'll be okay. The doctor said the bullet missed you by an inch. You got lucky, and so did I because I don't know how I could've lived without you."

"Aw how cute. I love you and I'm so happy I took the bullet instead of you!" I said. With that he leaned over to kiss me. His lips were so warm and comforting. They tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

"Deuce have you been eating cookies?" I ask giggling as he turned crimson red

"Umm maybe. Look I was hungry and that's all they had on the vending machine" he said

"Oh come here!" I pulled him into a kiss again

"Umm guys I'm still here…" my brother Ty said

"Ty, have you been crying?" I said noticing his reddish face

"No! What are you talking about!?" he said nervously

I giggle.

"Oh he's been crying his eyes out for you. He even yelled at Tinka!" Deuce said almost laughing but immediately regretting it because Ty shot a dirty look at him

"Okay fine I admit it. I was a little upset" he said

I looked at him

"Okay a lot!" Ty said blushing

"Oh Ty you do love me! Come here!" I held out my arms and pulled him into a long hug

"Rocky of course I love you! You're my little sister. I'm sorry I never spend any time with you and only with girls. I'm sorry but I'll always love you as much as Gunther loves Tinka, even if I'm not the best big brother ever."

"Oh Ty I love you too! Sorry I'm so mean to you at times!"

"Mean to me! Rocks you saved all of our lives!" he said hugging me tighter

"Okay, okay now may I have my girlfriend back?" my boyfriend Deuce said

"Umm yeah sure… sorry man. But be careful with my little sister. And I'm not talking about the kind of careful you use with the rest of your things. Because that does not turn out well." Ty said

"Hey! I'm careful. Any ways Rocky's not a thing. She's the love of my life and _that_ I'm very careful with."

"Deuce I love you so much!" I said hugging him. Immediately I heard my stomach growl.

"Looks like someone's hungry" Ty said smiling.

"Yeah" I said blushing

"Just press the button on your right. It'll call the nurse." Deuce said

I looked around to find he button. "Oh thanks Deuce!" I said pressing the button with a little sign on it that said "help"

A few minutes later, the nurse came inside.

"Oh Rochelle! You're awake!" she said smiling

"Yeah and you can call me Rocky" I said making an effort to return the smile ignoring the pain.

"Well Rocky, you can call me Serena and how may I help you?"

"Umm I'm a little hungry so I was wondering if I could have some food."

"Oh of course! Do you want pizza, a hamburger, or a chicken Caesar salad?"

"I'll have a Caesar salad please!" I said

"Okay coming right up!" she said exiting the room

"That reminds me. Where did Gunther, Cece and Tinka go?" Deuce said

"I don't know man I'm starving and I want some food so I'm calling them!" Ty said taking out his phone

Cece's POV

"Guys! I thought we were just here to eat! Not shop! I want to see Rocky!" I said to the Hessenheffers as they continued wondering in the third store we've gone to all ready.

"Oh Cece, quit whining!" My boyfriend Gunther said "I bet Rocky is not even awake yet! Just have fun with us! I mean don't you love to shop too!?"

"Yes but…" Just then my phone rang. "Umm hold on a second Gunther, someone's calling me" I saw him roll his eyes as I picked up the phone

"Hello!"

"Oh hey Cece"

"Hey Ty! Is Rocky okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. In fact she woke up some minutes ago. Where are you guys? I thought you were just grabbing something to eat and coming here! Deuce and I are starving!"

"Well I thought that too! Gunther and Tinka are shopping! This is third store so far. They're acting like nothing even happened. I want to go back and see Rocky! Please help me Ty!"

"Oh crap this is my fault! Gunther's probably mad at me. Can I talk to Gunther please?"

"Umm sure Ty. Hold on one second."

Gunther's POV

Ty! Why was Cece talking to Ty!? Ugh whatever!

"Gunther, Ty wants to speak wants to talk to you" Cece said whispering

"No! Tell him I can't!" I said whispering back

"Just do it!" she said clearly annoyed

"Oh okay!" I said grabbing the phone

"What do you want?!" I said

"Look Gunther, please come back to the hospital. Deuce and I are starving and Rocky woke up" Ty said almost begging me to return

"Good!"

"Good what that Rocky's awake or that we're starving?" Ty asked confused

"Both" I said

"Gunther why are you so angry with me?"

"Look Ty. You treat my sister like shit and you don't expect me to be mad at you?"

I sighed "Gunther look man, I'm sorry I'll deal with that later can you just ple…"

"No! See that's what I hate you leave her second! Always deal with my sister later! Ty that's why I didn't want you to date Tinka. I want someone for her that'll put her first in everything. She deserves someone like that! So until you are that someone I think you should leave her alone"

"But Gunther…"

"Bye Ty" I said hanging up

"Here you go Cece" I said handing her the phone

"Yay! So can we go now?!" she said jumping up and down

"No"

"But Gunther I want to see Rocky!"

"I said No Cece! Not yet"

"And why not?!" she said turning angry

"Because… just because okay!"

"Tell me Gunther please. Can't you even trust me!?"

"Oh I'm sorry my little cookie you're t right. I'm just really upset. I want Ty to be nicer to my sister. But I also don't want to split them apart because I don't want to see Tinka lonely." I said meaning every word.

"Look Gunther, maybe, you should stay away from their love life and concentrate on yours" she said smiling "Tinka's old enough to figure things out on her own. maybe you should give her some space"

"Yeah your right my little cookie. Maybe I should. Okay we can go quickly through a drive through and pick up some food for Ty and Deuce."

"Thank you Gunther." She said kissing me sweetly and lightly

When we pulled away we saw Tinka returning from the restroom.

"Hey guys what did I miss"

"Oh nothing" Cece and I said in unison smiling

"Okay…" she said a little confused

"Well we better are hurrying up then!" I said grabbing Cece's hand

"Umm Gunther I thought we were going to see the fabric store first" Tinka said disappointed

"Umm change of plans sis. Rocky woke up and we are going to pass by McDonalds to get some food for eyebrows and your boyfriend."

"Gunther" she said pulling me "One second…" she smiled at Cece and dragged me a few feet away from her

"Gunther I thought we weren't going to return to the hospital yet!" Tinka said angrily

"But Tinka! Rocky woke up and Cece really wants to see her plus you shouldn't run away from Ty. Look what I'm trying to say is you shouldn't run away from your problems. If you're so mad at him just break up with him. If not then you're smart enough to know what to do without my help. That's what makes you my twin sister" I said kissing her in the forehead "Now come" I pulled her hand over to Cece. we all walked to get some food.

Ty's POV

Deuce and I sat there watching Rocky eat some of her delicious food. She offered us some but we turned it down because we didn't want to take away her food. About ten minutes after Rocky was finished with her food, we heard a familiar voice say "Hello!" it was them. Finally!

"Wow about time I'm starving!" Deuce said

Cece ran to Rocky

"Rocky oh my god you're okay! Thank god I was so worried!" she said hugging her

"Oh Cece its okay I'm fine! I'm glad you're okay too!"

"Where's our food!?" Deuce asked impolitely

"No, no, no. That is no way to ask Deucie!" my girlfriend said holding two McDonald bags in the air.

"Okay, okay! May you please give me some food Tinka!?"

"Better…" Tinka said considering it "But no! On your knees!"

"All right! All right!" Deuce said kneeling down "Now may I please have my food!?"

"No!"

"What I did everything you asked me to do!"

"Tinka make a joke! Here fetch!" she said throwing it at Deuce

I laughed a little watching Deuce crawl in the hospital floor trying to reach for the McDonalds bag.

Then my worst fear. Tinka turned to me. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"Look I'm sorry Tinka" I said "I didn't mean to be rude to you I was just stressed and…"

"Oh save it Ty. I know what you were going through. Just kiss me"

"Okay" I said smiling at her. I leaned in and kissed her soft berry tasting lips. After we pulled away she handed me the food. And I finally got to eat.

No POV

The whole gang was happy. They had survived their marvelous adventure in Las Vegas, found their true loves and their friend Rocky would recover in a short time. They all still wondered what happened to their dance in Las Vegas.

_**Well you'll just have to wait and see till my next update! Please review! And read my other story too. Thanks till next time! Bye guys.**_


	27. Chapter 27 The final chapter

_**Okay I know a lot of you probably read complete and freaked out. Well this is officially the end of my first Fan Fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **_

_**I'd like to thank WeasleyQueenfan1988, serena, SwagtasticAj, Rockstar23, Marytheonly, W7, 842, ciline,Girlyemma96, GTR rocks, Emily, **__**candy34663570657, Crystalcharmer, Shakeitup777, kimluvsyhu143xd, PurplePolkaDot18, and all my other reviewers, followers and guests for reading my story. **_

_**Please review on my last chapter. I want to know what you thought of my story. It'd be kindly appreciated to have a review form all of you. If you want more of my writing follow my new story. Please do. Well anyways review and I hope you enjoyed reading Las Vegas it up!**_

Rocky's POV

_~2 months later~_

It's been 2 months since we were in Las Vegas. Well here's what happened. After I was finally ready to check out of the hospital, we decided to return to Chicago. It's been two months and I healed real well with the help of my friends, family and most importantly my boyfriend Deuce. Morgan apologized to us and our parents for what happened. I felt bad for Morgan. After all it wasn't her fault. The Hessenheffer parents had a hard time forgiving her but eventually they gave away and did.

Jake was caught by the police and later they learned he had murdered several other girls that were from Shake it up! He also held some hostage and they found them by using some of his maps they have. Turns out he had those little mazes of torture all around the U.S. and most people didn't get out alive we were just lucky to have each other. Jake was sentenced death once they found out he had murdered 6 girls and 3 boys. We were asked to go to trial and witness everything that happened. We did.

When we returned to Chicago, we kept on getting thousands of interviews and questions. Eventually, people got tired of us and gave up after 1 month.

Deuce and I are doing real well together so far. Deuce has thought me how to sell a few things, we were running a business together and we called it "Get your goods with Reuce!" I laughed at the idea at first but it actually gives a lot of money.

Ty and Tinka are super happy together. At first my brother was having trouble facing everyone at school and quitting being a player, but he loves Tinka too much. He eventually quit his player ways and now he has absolutely no problem showing off his girlfriend to everyone. Sometimes we have a problem with it though. Ugh.

Anyways, Gunther and Cece have also been doing great. They so happy together! At first it took a while to convince everyone that they were actually a couple! They didn't believe us until Gunther and Cece had a make out session in front of everyone by their lockers. Well it was disturbing but there was no other way.

All of our parents learned to accept our new couples. It was hard at first, but we managed.

Everyone told us we had changed a lot from our trip to Las Vegas. But what happened with the dance we worked sooo hard on. Well, actually, we are all having some lesson here in Chicago and we have to fly to Las Vegas again for our performance today. In fact we are flying over there. We have the show tomorrow and this time we're getting body guards. Don't ask. They cancelled the show we were supposed to do 2 months ago and moved it to this date. Our parents did not want to even think about sending us again. But Morgan said we'd have body guards so that did it.

~At the hotel (again) ~

Cece's POV

"Who knew we'd ever be here again!" I said to all my friends as were sitting around the living room eating pizza (delivered from Domino's).

"I know guys! I thought we'd be all dead. But look at us now, we are living our dream in Las Vegas again, we're eating pizza together, and I am the luckiest person to have such a wonderful girl friend!" Ty said kissing Tinka

"No I am!" Gunther said pulling me into a kiss

"Hey!" I heard Deuce say pulling Rocky into a kiss

Just then Morgan came inside.

"Hey you love birds! Save that for later! You guys are only 15!" she said laughing

"Hey!" Ty said laughing

"Well five 15 year olds and an old man!" Morgan said laughing with us. Ty rolled his eyes.

"Anyways it's time for you guys to hit the hay! You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

"Aww!" we all said whining like three year olds

"Can we at least finish our pizza?" Gunther asked

"Okay sure… but then it's off to bed! Remember there is three rooms here and Rocky and Cece are sharing, Ty and Deuce and Gunther and Tinka."

"Why can't we share with our couples?" Ty asked

"Because no. Especially not you Ty!" Morgan said

"All right, all right! We get it! Now good night Morgan! " I said signaling Morgan to leave

Morgan rolled her eyes and said "Okay good night"

"We're sharing with our couples aren't we?" I asked Ty with an evil smirk on my face

"You bet we are Cece, you bet we are" Ty said returning the evil smirk

We finished our pizza and then went off to bed.

No POV (Gunther and Cece's room)

"Hey Gunther hun can you pass me my PJs" Cece asked pointing at her pajamas next to her boy friend

"Sure thing my little cookie!" he said grabbing the PJs but not handing them to her

"Umm Gunther… can I have them?"

"No but you can come here…" he said smiling at his confused girlfriend

"Oh come on! Fine!" Cece said walking over to Gunther annoyed

Gunther grabbed her hand and pulled her real close to him

"Little cookie let me help you with your cloths" Gunther said pulling Cece's shirt off

"Oh Gunther come on!" Cece said kissing her boyfriend "I don't need help" she said whispering into his ear

"Oh yes you do!" he said pushing her to the bed and tickling her. He then took off the rest of her cloths while Cece laughed to death.

"Gunther!" Cece said recovering from the tickles. "I'm half naked now give me my PJs!"

"Nope can do little cookie!"

"I'm warning you Gunther!" Cece said in a playful tone

"Come get them!"

"Oh I will!" Cece said running over to Gunther. Gunther held her pajamas high in the air and wouldn't let her catch them.

"Give me them! Give them to me!' she said jumping up and down in attempt to grab them. "Gunther! That's it! You asked for it!" Cece said climbing on the bed and charging on top of Gunther.

"Ahh!"Gunther yelled as Cece climbed on him. He jumped to the bed with Cece and started tickling her again. After several fail attempts of reaching for her pajamas, Cece managed to grab them and take them away from Gunther.

"Finally! Victory's mine!" Cece said in satisfaction

"Well done my little cookie!" Gunther said in a flirting style

"Oh Gunther!" Cece said throwing her dirty clothes at him

"Oh good I'm keeping these Baybee!" Gunther said hugging her clothes

Cece rolled her eyes. When she finished changing she hoped next to Gunther on the bed.

"Wow" Cece said almost whispering

"What?" Gunther said confused

"I just can't believe that Las Vegas was my best dream and worst nightmare"

"Little cookie. It was a nightmare! How can you say it was a dream?"

"Gunther, Las Vegas may have been a nightmare at one point, but Las Vegas also made us all grow closer, and I found that my life was incomplete without you Gunther"

"My little cookie, my life has always been incomplete without you. But know that we're together, let's make the most of it" Gunther said kissing Cece

After a while they pulled away.

"Good night Gunther" Cece said turning off the lights.

"Good night my little cookie, good night"

Meanwhile- No POV (Ty and Tinka's room)

"Ty"

"Yes Tinka?" Ty asked changing his cloths

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"I don't know… sometimes I think I'm ruining your life. Like I'm limiting your freedom and happiness"

"Tinkabell, never say that!" Ty said making his girl friend look into his eyes

"You're not limiting my freedom and happiness… you are my freedom and happiness"

Tinka smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips"And you are mine Ty"

"Come" Ty said grabbing his girlfriend's hand and taking her to the bed

Tinka followed him and laid down on the bed next to him

Then the two of them kissed endlessly. Happy to be together.

Meanwhile- No POV (Rocky and Deuce's room)

"Come lay down next to me Rocks!" Deuce said patting the bed for her to lay down next to him

"Deuce! I'm changing my cloths!"

"So? Do it here!"

"You pervert! Okay whatever! But close your eyes"

"I will… as close to closed as they can get"

Rocky laughed a little and changed her cloths

"Wow you get hotter by the minute!"

"Oh shut up!" Rocky said laying down next to her boyfriend and kissing him

"Deuce can I ask you something I've always wondered?"

"Sure you can ask me anything Rocky!"

"Well, remember when we went to that camping trip and we played truth or dare and I broke my foot"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Well did you like me back then?"

"Rocky, I've liked you since the minute I met you!"

"Well, then when Ty asked you who you would kiss out of me, Cece, and Tinka. Why did you say Tinka?"

"Umm well Rocky, I guess I was embarrassed you'd get a hint that I like you and then you'd be all disgusted by me and freak out" Deuce said blushing a little

"Aww, I'm sorry Deuce. I should've told you I like you earlier. Come here"

Rocky said turning off the lights and kissing her boy friend

"I love you Deuce"

"Yo tambien Rocky, Me too" Deuce said saying it in Spanish and translating it in English

Rocky giggled and kissed Deuce again

The Next morning at breakfast (No POV)

"Okay guys! Today's finally it! Today's our big day! The day we've been preparing for! You think we'll do okay?" Cece said excitedly to all her friend as they ate pancakes, egg, and bacon cooked by Gunther and Ty.

"You bet my little cookie! We are going to take dancing in Las Vegas to a whole new level! Gunther said happily

"After this we will be so famous!" Ty said daydreaming

"I'm so excited!" Rocky said "This experience will looked great on my collage application!"

"Oh Rocky" Ty said laughing "You're a lost cause little sis"

Rocky rolled her eyes. Just then Morgan entered the hotel suit.

"Okay guys you ready to rock the dance floor in Las Vegas!"

"You bet we are Morgan!" Ty said

"Good" Well I'll meet you downstairs in a minute. The bus is taking off.

"Kk we'll be there" Cece said

After the whole gang was done eating their breakfast they all got up the table.

"Okay guys we can do this!" Cece said putting her hand out, Gunther smiled and out his hand on top of Cece's, then Tinka put her hand on top of Gunther's, Ty put his hand on top of Tinka's, Deuce put his hand on top of Ty's, and Rocky put her hand on top of Deuce's.

"All right everyone let's do this" Ty said

"Together!" The whole gang said raising their hands up

They all ran down stairs where Morgan was waiting for them.

"About time you guys showed up!" Morgan said "Okay get in the bus"

Everyone hoped in the bus and read their schedule/show flyer,

_The Shake it up special performance: Las Vegas it Up! By the special guests the Shake it up Chicago Dancers!_

_Dance #1- Gunther and Cece's pop spectacular_

_Dance #2- Ty and Tinka's slow dance wonder_

_Dance #3- Rocky and Deuce's Salsa moves_

_Dance #4- The whole gang's going foot ball_

"Oh no Gunther we have to go first!" Cece said reading the flyer

"Don't worry my little cookie we can do it! We have practiced enough to be able to Baybee!"

"Yeah I guess you're right Gunther"

"Well good luck Gunther and Cece" Tinka said

"Thanks sister twin!" Gunther said happily

"Yeah thanks Tinka!" Cece said

When they arrived to the place they looked through the window. There was thousands and thousands of peoples everywhere. There was even some security guards. There was a giant sign that read "Live Dance Concert! Las Vegas it Up!"

"Wow this all for us?" Rocky asked Morgan

"Well not exactly there's also some other Shake it Up dancers coming like Shake it up Texas! And Shake it Up Florida! But they're mainly here to see you guys"

"Cool!" Ty said

The bus drove to the backstage area.

"All righty-o! We're here!" Morgan said happily "Guys I just want you to know that even though we've been through a lot I'm very proud of you guys! And I'm sure your parents are too while they watch this in T.V. Just put it out there, dance as if no one's watching you, try your best, and most importantly have fun! And I'm sure you guys will do great!"

"Thanks Morgan! That means a lot to us!" Rocky said happily

"Okay come let's get this show on the road people!" Morgan said getting down

The gang followed her and they entered the backstage place.

"All right you each have your own dressing room with your name on it. They have your costumes and someone that'll do your hair and makeup so go, go, go!"

The whole gang quickly left to find their dressing rooms

Dance #1 Cece's POV

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god Gunther! We are up next! What do we do!? How do I look!?" I said over reacting a little

"Oh come on my little cookie calm down! We'll do great! Everyone will love us!"

"You think so?"

"I know so… no don't worry and like Morgan said have fun Baybee!"

"Morgan didn't say Baybee!"

"Ugh whatever!" Gunther said laughing

"Up next is two of the first Shake it up Chicago dancers and the maze of tortures survivors, Gunther Hessenheffer and Cece Jones!" I heard the announcer say. That was our queue to come go out.

"Ready Cece"

"As I'll ever be!" I said grabbing his hand and getting out

There was oceans and oceans of people everywhere! They were all cheering and some even had signs with our names on it, other signs just said "Go shake it up Chicago!" I felt so proud to be out here. Then I snapped out of it. The music was starting and I got into our position. I heard the music start and I immediately cleared my mind. I only looked at Gunther as we danced. I felt so free, so wanted, so lucky. After Gunther and I finished our dance we had millions of people cheering for us. We had done it! It felt wonderful. Gunther and I took a bow and left the stage.

"Gunther that was awesome!"

"I know my little cookie! We totally rocked out there!" he said carrying me and kissing me at the same time.

_Dance #2 Tinka's POV_

"Oh Ty I don't know about this. What if I mess up or something?"

"Tinka you won't mess up but I might!"

"Oh of course you won't you have more practice then me!"

"What are you talking about? You work on Shake it up Chicago!"

"I know but you dance with every girl you've gone out with! And that's a lot!"

Ty rolled his eyes "Okay Tinka let's do this!"

"Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer!" we heard the announcer say. Ty and I grabbed hold of each other's hands and went out to the stage

"Ty and Tinka also are two of the maze of torture survivors!"

Ty and I heard the music start and immediately I was a little nervous. There was so many people! I let my feet move me and looked into Ty's eyes. They were of pure happiness. Was he really that happy with me? Of course he was. At that moment I knew I had to stop questioning my relationship with him. He loved me and I loved him. There was nothing wrong with that. We are both happy, that's what matters. As I was dancing I felt as if it was my first date again. When we danced and felt so free. I felt like that again. When the music stopped the crowd cheered and it was an irreplaceable feeling. Instead of taking a bow, Ty kissed me right there. In front of the crowd. Wow this would be hard to explain to my parents. Oh well, I couldn't be happier.

We exited the stage and we saw Cece and Gunther still making out. Ty and I followed their footsteps and then it was Rocky and Deuce's turn.

_Dance #3 Deuce's POV_

"Rocky as much as I love you I don't think I can do this!"

"What! Deuce you can't give up on me now! We have to."

"But Rocky this is my first time on a stage; in fact this is my first time dancing!"

"Deuce!" Ty said coming from behind me "Rocky never gave up on you! Now you're not giving up on her! You guys worked hard on this and now it's time to show the world you can do it!"

"Okay I'll do it! But only for you Rocky." I said nervously

"Thanks Deuce. We'll be fine!" Rocky said giving me a peck on the lips

"Now for our third performance we have Rocky Blue and Deuce Martinez!" the announcer said

Rocky grabbed my hand and pulled on stage before I could say anything

The crowd was bigger than I thought. I couldn't possibly do this there was millions of people. But then again, I saw Rocky and I had to do it. Not for me but for her. She recovered and worked hard on this for me. Now it was time to pay her back.

The music started and I grabbed Rocky's hand. I remembered the moves and I moved swiftly through the floor with my Rocky. I could tell the crowd liked it because of the cheering. I almost slipped a wrong move but Rocky covered it up. When the music was done. I felt like a thousand pounds had been taken off my back.

"We did it Rocky! We did it!" I said happily taking a bow

Then we ran back stage.

"We sure did Deuce! We sure did!"

_Dance #4 the final dance No POV_

The whole gang stood there proud of each other. They went back in their dressing rooms and changed into their foot ball dance outfits.

"Let's do this!" Ty said

Then the announcer said "Now for a final dance closing the Las Vegas it up! Show the whole Shake it up Chicago gang! Dancing "The foot ball game" choreographed by Amanda Shores" "Let's welcome back our Shake it Up Chicago dancers"

The whole gang went out on stage. The music started and they all danced. The crowd stood up and started to cheer. The gang was so emotional and determined to do well they had lots of fun doing the dance and moving back and forth. Then they finished and the crowd was screaming "Shake it up Chicago! Shake it up Chicago!..."

The gang proudly stood there, almost crying of happiness.

When the crowd finally died down the announcer said "So does any one of you have anything to say about you amazing performance?"

"I do!" Rocky said raising her hand

The crowd died down and the announcer passed Rocky the microphone.

"My friends and I received the news about us picked to go to Las Vegas while we were in school. Some of our parents almost denied for us to go. They said it'd be dangerous. We saw no danger just a wonderful experience in a city we've always wanted to go to. Truth is there was some danger. They were right. But our experience in Las Vegas wasn't only danger. It also made us grow closer, learn from each other, learn to cherish what we have, and most importantly we found our true love. That's why I will never forget this wonderful trip we lived through in Las Vegas. It was my nightmare at one point, but most of the time it turned out to be my dream come true. Our dream come true."

Every one stayed silent for a moment. Then the crowd and the rest of the gang all clapped. Deuce grabbed Rocky's hand, Rocky took Cece's, Cece took Gunther's, Gunther took Tinka's and Tinka took Ty's. The gang slowly took a bow. They all smiled at each other. Rocky was right. Las Vegas was their dream come true. They were all happy. And had a wonderful time in Las Vegas. But most importantly, they found their true loves. The crowd continued cheering as the gang stood proudly thinking of how lucky they were to do such a wonderful performance in the show Las Vegas it up!

_**So how was it? Please review. And again, thank you the entire universe for reading and following! I love you all. And trust me I've read all of my follower's stories and they are amazing! It's an honor to have you guys review for this story. Thanks again everyone and so long!**_


End file.
